Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Mahanny
Summary: "Lily, te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti como un imbécil". Lily alzó la mirada y lo miró. Sentía un nudo en el estómago que no la dejaba respirar con tranquilidad. "Mentiroso" "Te quiero Lily." Segunda parte: /s/9377561/1/Truly-Madly-Deeply-II
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius & Lily.  
Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, así como el argumento inicial.

TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY

I.

Lily no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. La elección del torneo de los tres magos estaba a punto de comenzar y notaba los nervios a flor de piel. No es que ella hubiera decidido participar. Todo lo contrario. Lily aun cursaba quinto año y la edad mínima para participar era diecisiete. Lo que la inquietaba no eran los exámenes finales ni el torneo en sí, sino la participación de su hermano, de su prima y de… Malfoy. ¿Cómo podían ser tan imbéciles y participar los tres? ¿Y si alguno de ellos salía escogido?

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana haciéndose paso entre las cortinas de color escarlata. Se levantó y observó a sus compañeras dormir tan tranquilas y sin preocupación alguna. Mary, por ejemplo, ¿cómo podía dormir a pierna suelta sabiendo que su novio se estaba arriesgando a un peligro inminente? ¿Y si le pasaba algo a Albus? No dudaba de las facultades y capacidades de los tres compañeros, pero se preocupaba en gran medida de las consecuencias y peligros que el gran acontecimiento acarreaba.

-Mary. – le dijo, zarandeándole el brazo con ímpetu.  
-¿Mm?  
-Despierta, vamos.  
-Pero, ¿qué ocurre? – le preguntó la morena, tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas.  
-No puedo dormir, y si yo no puedo, ¡tú tampoco!  
-Serás egoísta…

Mary se deshizo de las sábanas y bostezó estirando los brazos. Lily la observaba preocupada. Su amiga abrió los ojos por fin y la miró.

-Lily, cariño, son ellos los que han decidido participar, ¡no tú!  
-No puedo evitar preocuparme, Mary. Son mi familia.  
-Albus y Rose están lo suficientemente preparados. Deja de preocuparte.

Lily se mordisqueó el labio inferior, pues las palabras de su amiga no la aliviaban lo más mínimo.

-¿Y si pierdes a Albus? – le preguntó entonces.  
-No lo voy a perder.  
-¿Cómo estás tan segura?  
-Bueno… Digamos que puede que hablara con McGonagall para convencerla de que retirara su papel de la copa.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! – Lily se levantó con estrépito de la cama y su grito despertó a las compañeras que seguían durmiendo placenteramente hasta hacía poco. Las demás Gryffindor la miraron sin disimular su rabia.  
-¿De qué te sorprendes? No iba a permitir que Albus se arriesgara. Además, él me contó en el último momento que en realidad no quería participar y que solo metió su papel por diversión. ¿No estás contenta? Tu hermano no va a participar después de todo.  
-Me lo podrías haber dicho antes. Y mi prima sigue pudiendo ser elegida.  
-¡Deja de mentirnos a los demás y a ti misma! Tú no estás preocupada por Rose o Albus. No puedes estarlo porque nunca dudarías de lo que pueden hacer. Tú estás preocupada porque Malfoy participa.

Lily abrió la boca para comenzar a discutir pero enseguida la cerró ante la mirada de su amiga.

-Si tanto te preocupa que participe, ¿por qué no se lo dices? – le preguntó, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a su baúl.  
-No es que me preocupe, primero. Y segundo, nunca nos hemos dirigido la palabra. ¿Qué quieres que le diga?  
-¿Que te mola desde… SIEMPRE?  
-Estás equivocada en cuanto a eso.  
-Sí, seguro.

Lily no pudo comer en todo el día. Fue en busca de su prima y le estuvo echando una bronca descomunal diciéndole que no tendría que haber participado en aquello. Rose la ignoraba, por supuesto. Y, entonces, lo que ella más temía llegó. Citaron a todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor para realizar la elección de contrincantes. La chica dirigió la mirada a Malfoy, que charlaba animadamente con Albus y Rose como si nada.

-No te preocupes más. Seguro que ninguno de ellos sale elegido, de todas formas. – le dijo Mary.  
-Tienes razón.

McGonagall comenzó a sacar los trozos de pergamino que citaban a los participantes definitivos. Vilko Yankelevich, de Durmstrang; Charlotte Renou, de Beauxbatons; y, finalmente, Scorpius Malfoy, de Hogwarts.

Lily no lo podía creer cuando el chico se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió junto a sus demás compañeros a una salita que la chica sentía muy lejana en aquel momento. Mary estaba igual de sorprendida que su amiga. Rose se dirigió hacia las chicas y se sentó junto a ellas.

-¿Estáis contentos? – le preguntó Lily a su prima.  
-Pero, ¿a ti qué mosca te ha picado? Estás de lo más pesada últimamente, Lily.  
-La mosca que le ha picado – intervino Mary – se llama Scorpius Malfoy, Rose.  
-¿Qué? – preguntó la chica pelirroja, mirando a Lily – No me digas que todavía estás colada por Scor, Lily.  
-Claro que no.

Mary y Rose intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-Ahora mismo está soltero, ¿sabes? – insinuó su prima.  
-Ya, ¿y hasta cuándo será eso? Que se prepare para la oleada de fanáticas que le seguirán ahora después de esto.  
-Bueno, él ya está acostumbrado a todo eso. Ya lo conoces.

Aquella noche fue otra de esas en las que Lily no pudo dormir. Rose tenía razón, Scorpius estaba acostumbrado a que muchas féminas estuvieran pendiente de él día y noche. Y eso la enfadaba sobremanera. A la mañana siguiente, todas las chicas de Slytherin llevaban chapas con la cara del chico en sus túnicas. Las más pequeñas le pedían autógrafos avergonzadas, pero Lily tuvo que reconocer que resultaban ser adorables. Sin embargo, las más mayores lo seguían a todas partes, y no solo de su casa, sino también de las restantes. Por eso no pudo creerlo cuando lo vio caminar completamente solo por un pasillo de uno de los pisos más altos del castillo. Caminaba leyendo un libro y tenía la varita colocada detrás de la oreja. La pelirroja se llenó de aire y se dirigió decidida a su presa. Se aclaró la voz y lo llamó justo cuando el chico iba a doblar una esquina y cambiar de rumbo.

-¡Malfoy! – exclamó. El chico se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y miró rumbo a ella. Parecía tan desconcertado como la chica al ver de quién se trataba. Cerró el libro y se dirigió hacia Lily con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Qué puede querer de mí la pequeña Potter?

Lily lo miró ensimismada. Era la primera vez que se dirigían la palabra y no se le ocurría qué decir. El chico la miraba expectante, con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Parecía que aquella situación lo divertía.

-Solo quería…  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Cómo has podido ser tan imbécil y participar en el torneo?

Scorpius no se esperaba esa actitud de la "tranquila y relajada" Lily Potter.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó él, continuando sonriendo.  
-¿No has pensado en tu familia o en tus amigos? ¿O simplemente en el riesgo del torneo?  
-Diría que una chica está preocupada por mí. – contestó él ignorando sus preguntas, y dando un paso adelante para acortar la distancia entre ambos. Lily notó cómo sus piernas dejaban de ser estables y comenzaba a temblar.  
-No estoy hablando de mí, idiota. Hablo de tus padres, de Albus y Rose, ¡incluso de mi familia que te ha cogido cariño!  
-¿Y tú no entras en esa categoría, Potter?

Scorpius observó sus labios, después sus mejillas sonrojadas y, finalmente, sus ojos. Lily le devolvió la mirada pero no sabía qué decir.

-¿Scorpius?

Una chica de primero había tirado de la túnica del chico. Ambos miraron a la niña, que le tendía un trozo de papel y una pluma con ganas. El chico volvió a mirar a Lily y luego a la pequeña niña. Cogió el papel y la pluma y le firmó preguntándole su nombre. Lily observaba a la niña con ternura.

-Aquí tienes, Marien. – le dijo, devolviéndole el papel y la pluma.  
-Gracias Scorpius. – contestó la niña con una sonrisa. Luego miró a Lily. - ¿Es tu novia?

Scorpius miró a Lily con diversión reflejada en sus ojos y a punto de soltar una carcajada. Los colores de la chica se acentuaron aún más al ser posible en sus mejillas.

-No, no, por supuesto que no Marien. – negó rápidamente Lily.  
-Aún no ha admitido que está coladita por mí, Marien – intervino Scorpius guiñándole un ojo a la niña. Lily lo miró boquiabierta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan descarado?  
-Pero, tú me esperarás, ¿no, Scorpius? Cuando sea mayor serás mi novio, ¿verdad?  
-¡Claro! – exclamó el chico. Lily se sintió un poco incómoda. ¿Podía tener celos de una niña de once años? Esperaba por su propio bien y por sus facultades mentales que la respuesta fuese un claro no.

La niña se alejó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios y abrazando su autógrafo firmado por Scorpius. Lily lo miró incrédula.

-¿Cómo puedes despertar tanta expectación en los demás? – preguntó con una mueca.  
-No sé, dímelo tú – respondió él. Lily puso los ojos en blanco. – Mira Lily, voy a participar en el Torneo te guste o no. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Es más, te dedicaré cada una de mis victorias.  
-No seas tan arrogante.  
-No lo soy. ¿Te apetece cenar conmigo este fin de semana?

Lily se quedó perpleja y completamente quieta. Lo observó con recelo mientras pensaba su respuesta. Él seguía mirándola como si fuese a comerse el mundo, tan arrogante y engreído como siempre. Esa actitud no le gustaba y a la vez sí. Era todo muy confuso.

-Lo siento Malfoy, tendrás que esmerarte la próxima vez. – dijo ella. Si él podía ser engreído, ella lo iba a ser el doble. El chico se quedó blanco de pies a cabeza y Lily se alejó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haber ganado esa batalla. Scorpius negó con la cabeza y sonrió.  
-¡Caerás, Potter, caerás!


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Había pasado una semana de su primera conversación con él. Mary la atosigaba a preguntas y le decía varias veces al día que se animase a darle un sí por respuesta a su invitación a cenar, pero Lily no pensaba ponérselo tan fácil ni por asomo. La verdad es que no quería ser otra conquista más de la larga lista de Malfoy. Si hacía eso solo ella saldría perjudicada. Estaba segura de que el chico no sentía nada por ella más allá que un simple deseo y capricho de tener una cita con una chica Potter. Pero para ella era diferente. En ese tipo de casos siempre hay una persona que sale perjudicada de las dos, y seguramente sería ella. No es que creyera que se fuera a enamorar de él, pero prefería no arriesgarse.

-Vaya, vaya, Scorpius. ¿A quién miras tanto? – le preguntó Rose en voz baja. Los tres amigos se encontraban en una mesa de la biblioteca estudiando. Lily y Mary estudiaban en otra unos cuantos metros más allá. El chico se puso tan nervioso que dejó caer la pluma que sostenía en la mano. Miró a Albus, pero este seguía con la mirada fija en el techo, como si ahí fuera a obtener la respuesta de las preguntas de sus deberes.  
-¿De qué hablas, Rose? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. La chica sonrió con mirada angelical.  
-Ya sabes. Lily hoy está realmente guapa al parecer, ¿no?

Scorpius puso los ojos como platos y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga. Se preparaba para todos los gritos, insultos y amenazas de Albus, pero el chico seguía mirando al techo, seguramente pensando en Quidditch. Rose sonrió satisfecha y Scorpius, después de lanzarle una mirada amenazadora, se volvió hacia Lily. Era cierto. La chica estaba realmente guapa. Llevaba su pelo largo recogido en una alta cola y no dejaba de morderse el labio mientras escribía y escribía en un pergamino. Se levantó de pronto y se perdió entre las estanterías de libros.

-Tengo que buscar un libro – dijo de repente. – Enseguida vuelvo. – Scorpius se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde había visto a Lily por última vez. Después de buscarla durante unos segundos, la encontró intentando alcanzar un libro. El chico se apoyó en uno de los muros cruzando los brazos y sonriendo pícaramente mientras la observaba poniéndose de puntillas. Lily dio un pequeño brinco para intentar agarrarlo, pero fue en vano. Scorpius se acercó sigilosamente hasta que estuvo justo detrás de ella. - ¿Te ayudo, Potter? – le susurró al oído.

Lily, sobresaltada, dio media vuelta y empujó al chico sin pensar en nada más. Scorpius levantó las dos manos como si se hallara frente a un policía.

-Tranquila.  
-¿Quién te crees para acercarte a mí de esa manera? – le preguntó indignada.  
-No seas tan estirada, Potter.

El chico se acercó a la estantería y agarró el libro sin el menor esfuerzo. Era evidente que lo consiguiera, por algo le sacaba cabeza y media a Lily. Se lo ofreció, pero justo cuando Lily lo iba a coger, Scorpius lo puso en alto estirando el brazo. La chica lo miró rechinando los dientes.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Malfoy? – le preguntó.  
-Ninguno. ¿Aceptarás mi invitación?  
-Ya te dije que no. ¿No entiendes un NO por respuesta?  
-Lo cierto es que no. Eres la primera chica que me rechaza y eso despierta mi interés.  
-No todo gira a tu alrededor. No eres el centro del mundo. Lo sabes, ¿no?  
-No, pero ya estás tú para recordármelo a cada momento, así que gracias.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Dame el libro, ¿quieres? – dijo Lily, comenzando a impacientarse.  
-¿O qué? – preguntó el rubio desafiante.  
-O gritaré.  
-¿También eres una chivata, Potter?

Lily le sonrió con malicia. Acto seguido abrió la boca preparada para gritar pero Scorpius pudo detenerla a tiempo poniéndole tapándosela.

-Calla Potter, ¿quieres que nos echen de la biblioteca o qué?

Scorpius dejó caer el libro al suelo, ya que tuvo que insistir e impedir que Lily se deshiciera de él. La chica pataleaba pero zafarse de la fuerza del chico era imposible. Scorpius aprovechó y se acercó lo máximo posible a Lily. Notaba la respiración agitada de la chica y el calor de sus labios bajo la piel de su mano.

-Me estás matando – le soltó Scorpius sin pensar. Lily lo miró esperando a que se cansara y la soltara, pero ese momento no parecía llegar. Por ello aprovechó el despiste de Scorpius y le mordió la mano en un abrir o cerrar de ojos. El rubio la soltó agitando la mano por el dolor. Lily se agachó con rapidez para recoger el libro y le sacó el dedo antes de irse.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Solo quedaba una semana para la primera prueba. Lily no veía a Scorpius desde hacía días y le preocupaba que no la siguiera a todas partes como de costumbre ni la invadiera a preguntas o invitaciones de todas las posibles citas posibles. Justo cuando volvía del campo de Quidditch después del entrenamiento, lo vio a orillas del lago recostado sobre la hierba. Era tarde y ya hacía frío a esas horas, ¿qué hacía allí? Se despidió de sus compañeros de equipo y se dirigió hacia él muy a su pesar.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo? – le preguntó. Scorpius giró la cabeza y observó cómo Lily estaba llena de barro.  
-Deberías ir a darte un buen baño. – objetó el chico.  
-¿No has oído mi pregunta?  
-¿Qué más te da? – le preguntó.  
-¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo! Vete al infierno, Malfoy.

Lily iba a retirarse pero Scorpius la llamó antes de que lo hiciera.

-Necesitaba pensar – soltó él.

Lily se sentó a su lado.

-Falta una semana para la primera prueba. ¿Te estás preparando? – le preguntó.  
-Descuida.  
-Hablo en serio. ¿Has averiguado algo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede…?  
-Lily, por favor – la interrumpió el chico, llamándola por primera vez por su nombre. – No quiero hablar más del torneo.  
-¿De verdad querías participar? No entiendo esa manía de ponerse en peligro.  
-Quería participar para demostrarle a los demás que no soy un cobarde, que soy valiente y que puedo ganar algo. Quería participar para que los demás viesen que no soy como mi padre cuando era joven. No puedes entenderlo.

Lily lo miró boquiabierta y su respuesta la sorprendió bastante.

-Pero eso ya lo sabemos todos, Malfoy. ¿Por qué demostrarlo?  
-Las palabras son eso, simples palabras. Los hechos son los que demuestran esas palabras.

Scorpius la miró, serio por primera vez. Lily pudo contemplar la tristeza en sus ojos. No sabía cómo actuar con Scorpius, no sabía lo que hacer o lo que no. Le daba miedo acercarse a él en aquel momento y que la rechazara. Le daba miedo que Scorpius se alejara de ella si ella daba un paso demasiado rápido. Pero no podía evitarlo. Colocó su mano sobre la de él con suavidad. Scorpius miró su acto con confusión.

-No tienes que demostrar nada Scorpius. No eres como tu padre, ¿cuándo lo vas a entender?

El chico volvió a mirarla con unas ganas locas de besarla en aquel preciso momento. Pero se sentía raro y extraño. Nunca había hablado con una chica así, nunca le había confesado sus secretos a nadie y de repente llegaba ella y destapaba su caparazón.

-Entonces, ¿te casarás conmigo? – le preguntó de repente y sin venir a cuento Scorpius. Lily lo miró dudando de sus facultades mentales, preguntándose si se habría vuelto loco. Al observar cómo aparecía la típica sonrisa juguetona del chico negó con la cabeza sonriendo levemente. - ¿Lo harás o no?  
-¿Te has vuelto loco?  
-Posiblemente. Por ti.

Lily se puso de pie carraspeando.

-¿No se puede hablar seriamente contigo ni cinco minutos, Malfoy?

Scorpius también se puso rápidamente de pie.

-Malfoy, Scorpius, Malfoy… ¡Decídete de una vez!  
-Tú tienes la culpa. ¿Cuándo vas a madurar?  
-Oh, por favor. ¿Madurar yo? Tú tienes quince años, no yo.

Lily estaba dispuesta a marcharse pero Scorpius la cogió de la mano a tiempo.

-Suéltame. – le pidió.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú puedes tocarme cuando te dé la gana y yo no?

Lily no supo qué responder. Scorpius la arrastró hasta el borde del lago junto a él. La estrechó contra él y se metió al agua.

-Pero, ¿qué haces? ¡Está congelada! – exclamó la chica.  
-Te he dicho que necesitabas un baño, pelirroja.

Scorpius se lanzó con ella dentro del agua. Lily se deshizo de sus brazos debajo del agua y se levantó en menos de un segundo. El rubio hizo lo mismo y se puso en pie.

-Vamos Lils, ¡démonos un baño juntos!  
-Piérdete.

Lily salió del agua y cogió su varita para secarse con rapidez. Scorpius la siguió y la imitó mientras observaba la ropa mojada y ajustada a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué miras? – preguntó Lily enfadándose más aún.  
-Soy un hombre, Lily – le contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-¿Y a mí qué? ¡Te controlas y punto!  
-Contigo eso es imposible preciosa.

Lily sentía el calor en su cara.

-Me pregunto qué pensaría Albus de este tipo de comentarios, Malfoy.  
-Seguramente me mataría.  
-Mmm, tentador.

Scorpius sonrió. Hizo aparecer una toalla y se la colocó sobre los hombros a la chica.

-Pasarán muchas cosas entre nosotros antes de que me muera, pelirroja. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Después se alejó mientras esparcía las gotas de agua de su cabello. Lily suspiró, esperando que sus palabras fuesen ciertas y no le ocurriese nada aquel año.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

El día de la primera prueba había llegado. Lily había resistido la última semana para no acercarse a Scorpius pero ahora se arrepentía de ello. Le daba miedo que pudiese pasarle algo y no haberle deseado suerte la estaba matando. Todo el mundo se encontraba en las gradas de un estadio en el que daría lugar la prueba.

-Por si te interesa, los competidores están en aquella cabaña esperando – le dijo Mary, sentada a su lada.  
-¿Me guardas el sitio?  
-Claro.

Lily se levantó y se abrió paso entre la gente. Abrió la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces y lo primero que vio fue a Scorpius sin camiseta y colocándose unos pantalones.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Scorpius.

Lily se dio la vuelta mordiéndose el labio. Notaba el calor por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Puedes vestirse? – le preguntó la chica.  
-Es lo que estaba haciendo hasta que has decidido espiarme porque estaba desnudo.  
-¡No seas idiota!  
-Está bien, está bien… Ya está.

Lily se dio la vuelta pero Scorpius seguía sin camiseta y con una sonrisa arrebatadora. La pelirroja apretó la mandíbula e intentó no perderse en sus músculos, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Los otros competidores los observaban por el rabillo del ojo.

-He venido a… Bueno, yo…  
-¿Sí?  
-No te acerques Malfoy.  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?

En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica se encontraba atrapada entre la pared de la cabaña y el cuerpo de Scorpius. Tragó saliva e intentó no mirarle a los ojos por nada del mundo.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa Lily? – le preguntó Scorpius.  
-¡Por nada del mundo!

Lily decidió encararlo así que lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Así me gusta, que me mires para que pueda apreciar esos ojos color caramelo cuando te estoy hablando.

Scorpius le acarició la mejilla y después el mentón.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lils?  
-Yo…  
-¿Tú…?  
-Bueno, ya sabes, tenía que desearte buena suerte. No soy tan mala como para no hacer eso. Tampoco te odio tanto.  
-¿Me odias?  
-Un poco.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-No necesito suerte Lily, todo va a salir bien.  
-Ya te he dicho que no todo está siempre de tu parte como te crees. Ten cuidado, ¿quieres?

El chico asintió con la cabeza mientras Lily lo observaba con preocupación y le miraba a los ojos.

-Ya te dije que tienen que pasar muchas cosas entre tú y yo antes de que a mí me pueda pasar algo.  
-Deja de bromear Scorpius.  
-No bromeo.

Scorpius agarró la mano de la chica y le dio un suave beso en el dorso mientras no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. Lily sintió que hiperventilaba. Se oyó una voz que anunciaba la inminente salida de los competidores y el primero de ellos era Scorpius. El chico le soltó la mano lentamente y le dirigió una última mirada cómplice. En cuanto soltó su mano, Lily se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Scorpius hundió su cara en su cuello todo el tiempo que pudo para recordar su olor. Le acarició el cabello y le dio un rápido beso en la frente. Dio media vuelta sin mirarle, pues sabía que eso solo ocasionaría retrasar aún más su salida al estadio. Lily se quedó ahí parada, de piedra, mientras que Scorpius salía.

Después de unos minutos y de oír gritos y exclamaciones, Lily decidió salir también de la cabaña y corrió hacia el castillo sin volver la vista atrás ni mirar el estadio. Entró al castillo y se sentó en las escaleras del vestíbulo intentando respirar y calmarse. Si a Scorpius le pasaba algo…

Pasaron tres horas y la chica no se había movido del sitio. Comenzaba a sentir los pasos y murmullos de la multitud acercándose al castillo. Se puso en pie apoyándose en la barandilla y esperando a que alguien entrase con buenas noticias. Los primeros fueron los de Dumstrang, que llevaban a su campeón en brazos mientras exclamaban gritos de júbilo. Lily supuso que había sido el ganador de la prueba. Entonces vio a Scorpius entrando con Albus y Rose y el resto de la casa Slytherin. Rose se separó de los chicos y se acercó a su prima mientras la casa se dirigía a las mazmorras.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Lily.  
-Ha quedado segundo. No está muy contento, pero se le pasará. Le ha preguntado a Mary por ti. ¿Cuándo vais a empezar a salir, entonces?  
-Déjate de tonterías, Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Al día siguiente, ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca. Siempre en sus mesas y con sus compañeros correspondientes. Lily estuvo observando al chico durante un buen rato, pero Scorpius no le devolvía la mirada. Miraba a un punto fijo perdido y de vez en cuando se rascaba la nuca o resoplaba. Lily volvió la vista a su libro habiendo perdido la paciencia. Scorpius entonces la miró.

-Malfoy. – murmuró Mary. Lily alzó la mirada y se encontró con la grisácea del chico. El rubio le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que desajustó los latidos del corazón de la pelirroja. Lily le indicó con la cabeza que se encontraran detrás de las estanterías. Scorpius asintió convencido con la cabeza y se levantó de su silla perdiéndose entre libros. Al cabo de unos segundos, Lily lo imitó. Caminó entre las estanterías pero no consiguió encontrarlo, hasta que notó las manos del chico tapándole los ojos.  
-Hola pelirroja – le susurró al oído. Lily se zafó de sus manos y dio media vuelta para mirarlo frente a frente. Tenía rasguños por toda la cara y alguno en el brazo. - ¿Por qué te fuiste? Te dije que te dedicaría mis victorias. Aunque, bueno, está fue media victoria, pero aun así te la iba a dedicar.

Lily negó con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ves? Estoy enterito y a salvo, justo como a ti te gusta. – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Lily ignoró su comentario.  
-¿Y estos cortes? – le preguntó acercando su mano a la frente del chico y rozándole las cicatrices. Scorpius hizo una mueca de dolor y Lily retiró la mano.  
-¡Au! Ten cuidado Lils, ¿quieres?  
-Perdone usted, "machote".  
-Ahora en serio. ¿Por qué te fuiste? – le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.  
-No me gusta ver cómo la gente pelea con dragones, Scorpius. No sé a ti, pero a mí no me gusta tanta violencia.  
-Es decir, estabas preocupada por mí.  
-Más quisieras Malfoy.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco. Lily cambiaba de opinión y de humor en menos de dos minutos. Se podía decir que tenía un carácter de lo más bipolar. Pero en realidad eso le gustaba de ella. Era como un reto, y Scorpius no descansaría hasta que la chica aceptara salir con él y que le gustaba en el fondo.

-¿Qué tipo de dragón fue? – le preguntó Lily, abriendo un poco de espacio entre ambos.  
-Un hébrido negro. En realidad no resultó ser tan agresivo como decían.

Lily sabía que Scorpius solo quería quitarle hierro al asunto.

-¿Estás investigando lo del huevo? – le preguntó de nuevo.  
-Vamos Lily, dame un respiro, la prueba fue ayer mismo. Necesito un poco de descanso, de tiempo libre y de ocio. Ya sabes, podríamos salir a cenar juntos.  
-Tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte. – le dijo Lily con fiereza.  
-Tengo todas las vacaciones de Navidad para averiguarlo.- respondió.  
-Sí, pero, ¿y los exámenes? ¿Estás estudiando?  
-Digamos que la segunda prueba ocupa un veinte por ciento de mi tiempo, los exámenes otro veinte y los entrenamientos de Quidditch un diez.  
-¿Y el restante cincuenta por ciento?  
-Tú, pelirroja, por supuesto.

Lily sintió cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar mientras Scorpius la seguía observando sin tapujos. Notó cómo el chico se acercaba lentamente a ella para no sobresaltarla o, más bien, enfadarla.

-Lils… - susurró, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Lily se puso tan nerviosa que no pudo controlar el temblor de sus manos, por lo que Scorpius sonrió al darse cuenta. - ¿Cuándo vas a admitir que te preocupas por mí? Ayer no fuiste a verme antes de competir para desearme suerte, sino para verme una última vez por si pasaba algo.  
-Eso no…  
-Eso SÍ es así. – la interrumpió el chico.

Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido y apretó los labios formando una línea recta. Scorpius se estaba acercando a ella peligrosamente. Notaba su aliento a pocos centímetros y su mirada penetraba la de ella sin reparo alguno. Lily cerró los ojos y esperó pero el chico no llegó a rozar sus labios. Los abrió de nuevo y observó cómo sonreía complaciente. Lily abrió la boca para replicar, cerró las manos convirtiéndolas en puños y miró hacia todos lados en un intento de no explotar, pero al final consiguió relajarse mientras el chico reía.

-¿Sabes? Va a haber un baile de Navidad. Deberías darte prisa y pedirme que vaya contigo, tengo una larga lista de chicas que quieren acompañarme y si no lo haces rápido perderás la oportunidad de que te bese.  
-Vete a la mierda.

Lily se fue furiosa y echando humo por los orificios nasales. Mary la observó salir airada de la biblioteca. Scorpius salió de su escondite y miró a la chica. Mary negó con la cabeza y el chico se encogió de hombros como si él no hubiera hecho nada malo.


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

-¿En serio vas a ir con él? – le preguntó Mary mientras comían juntas en el Gran Comedor.  
-Es el primer chico que me lo ha pedido, y además no ha dejado de insistir. – respondió Lily, taciturna.  
-No es que diga que el chico es una mala compañía, pero no sé, pensaba que irías con…  
-No me lo nombres. No quiero saber nada de ese idiota nunca más.  
-Pero, ¿qué te ha hecho? – quiso saber la morena.  
-¡Existir! ¿Te parece poco?

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de las serpientes…

-¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado Scorpius? ¡No paras de moverte! Me estás sacando de quicio – le dijo Albus, mientras se metía la cuchara a la boca.  
-No pasa nada. Es solo que… Bueno, ¿has encontrado ya pareja para el baile? Es dentro de dos días.  
-¿Conseguir pareja? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que voy en serio con Mary?  
-Ah sí, siempre se me olvida. ¿Y Rose? ¿Tiene ya pareja?  
-No tengo ni idea, a decir verdad no se lo he preguntado. No para de estudiar.  
-Qué raro.

Scorpius observó a Rose comer en la mesa de Gryffindor charlando animadamente con una compañera. Más allá se encontraba Lily parloteando con Mary, como de costumbre. Parecía enfadada y eso le divirtió.

-¿Tiene ya tu hermana pareja? – le preguntó inocentemente.  
-Eh, eh, eh. Creo que se te olvida que mi hermana es INTOCABLE.  
-No lo preguntaba por eso, simplemente era curiosidad. Además, tu hermana es una cría, no me atrae lo más mínimo – dijo no muy convencido y mintiendo claramente. Albus lo miró con una ceja alzada. A él tampoco pareció convencerle la respuesta de su amigo.  
-Creo que se lo ha pedido el chico de Dumstrang. Yankelevich o como se llame.  
-¿¡QUÉ!?

Scorpius clavó los puños en la mesa, y todos los platos y cubiertos retumbaron peligrosamente mientras los compañeros lo miraban confundidos y el profesorado le lanzaba miradas de reprobación.

-¿Con el enemigo? ¡Ese tío me arrebató la victoria en la prueba del dragón! – exclamó el rubio muy, pero que muy indignado.  
-Tranquilízate. No sé si le habrá dicho que sí ya. Y solo es un baile.  
-¿Solo un baile? En un baile pueden pasar mil cosas, Albus. Puede besarla, puede aliarse con ella e intentar sacarle información, ¡podría acostarse con ella! – A Scorpius parecía que le iba a dar un patatús. Es más, parecía estar fuera de sí y de control.  
-Solo tiene quince años joder, nadie va a acostarse con ella. Y Lily sabe cuidarse de sí misma.

Entonces Scorpius desvió la mirada para disimular un poco. ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado él a Lily desnuda? ¿Y cuántas había pensado en acostarse con ella? Esperaba por su bien que Albus no pudiera leerle la mente. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en qué ocurriría si le contara a su amigo lo que sentía por su hermana. Todo había cambiado desde entonces. Scorpius no se había liado con una chica desde las primeras palabras que cruzaron en el pasillo justo al comenzar el curso, y mucho menos acostado. Estaba perdiendo sus dotes de Don Juan simplemente por una chica de quince años. Pero claro, una chica que lo volvía loco. Con ella era imposible no sacar su lado pervertido, pero también el romántico. Y eso le inquietaba.

Aquella noche, Scorpius se preparó para abordar a Lily en cuanto la viese. Estaba más que enfadado por la invitación del búlgaro. La esperó junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda, cruzado de brazos y rechistando de vez en cuando. Después de esperar unos quince o veinte minutos, Lily y Mary salieron de la sala común dispuestas a ir a cenar. Scorpius la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

-Tenemos que hablar. – le dijo Scorpius con un semblante completamente serio.  
-Suéltame imbécil.  
-En fin… - Mary puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. – Nos vemos luego Lily. – Mary se alejó murmurando.  
-¿Con el enemigo? ¿¡CON EL ENEMIGO!? No me esperaba esto de ti, Potter.  
-¿Vuelvo a ser Potter? – preguntó ella con rabia y desquitándose de la mano de Scorpius.  
-¿Vas a ir al baile con ese...? ¿En serio? ¿Qué se te ha perdido en Bulgaria a ti?  
-¿De qué vas?  
-No, ¡de qué vas tú! Pensaba que tenías un gusto mejor. Como yo, por ejemplo. – Scorpius parecía a punto de perder los nervios. Lily lo miró boquiabierta ante su egocentrismo. – Ese tío lo único que quiere es llevarte a la cama.  
-¡Igual que tú! – le gritó Lily. Scorpius la miró con el ceño fruncido.  
-Eso me ha dolido, Potter, y mucho. Me has dado justo en el corazón.  
-Oh, por favor…

Lily estaba dispuesta a marcharse pero Scorpius la detuvo interponiéndose en su camino. Lily frenó rechinando los dientes.

-¿A qué se debe este cambio de decisión? Tú estás loquita por mí. Nos casaremos y tendremos unos veinte hijos. ¿Por qué Yankelevich? ¿Crees que puede darte más hijos que yo?

Lily lo miró con los ojos como platos y preguntándose si de verdad Scorpius no habría perdido el juicio.

-Al menos no me saldrían con el pelo blanco en cuanto nacieran – le dijo Lily, tomando las riendas de la pelea.  
-¿¡PERDONA!? ¿Estás despreciando a mi pelo, Potter? Que sepas que no es blanco, es rubio, rubio como el de los ángeles.  
-Sí, solo que tú de ángel tienes lo que yo de dragón.  
-Entonces sí que tengo.

Lily le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Scorpius se retractó enseguida.

-Bueno, tu carácter no es precisamente el de un cachorrito, pelirroja.  
-¿Has acabado ya? Quiero acabar esta estúpida conversación.  
-Yo solo te recomiendo que te lo pienses un poco mejor. ¿Has visto las entradas que tiene Yankelevich? Ese tío está ya muy mayor, podría morirse en la misma noche de bodas.

Lily se dio un tortazo en la frente. No podía creer que de verdad estuviesen manteniendo esa conversación. Scorpius continuó con su monólogo.

-Lo que sí que no te recomiendo es que me retes, Potter. Como ya te dije, tengo una larga lista de chicas que están esperando mi "sí". Te había concedido la oportunidad de reservarte el primer puesto, pero eso no puede durar siempre. Tú decides.

Lily no pensaba dejar que esta vez ganara Scorpius con su alto ego. Simplemente porque, si tanto le "gustaba", no debería haber ninguna lista de chicas ni de pretendientes que tuvieran que esperar. A ella no le tenía que conceder ninguna oportunidad de estar con él, como si fuera una muñeca.

-¿Sabes? Creo que acabo de decidir lo que voy a hacer – le dijo Lily, simulando reflexionar.  
-¿Vas a decirle que no, cierto? Sabía que al final acabarías haciendo lo más correcto.  
-Te equivocas. Gracias a tu estupidez y a tu forma de tratarme, voy a decirle que sí a Vilko. Gracias por ayudarme, Malfoy.

Lily le dirigió una sonrisa angelical y se marchó dejando a Scorpius de piedra y a punto de enloquecer. Tenía ganas de buscar al búlgaro y matarlo. Fácil, sencillo y para toda la familia.


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

El día del baile de Navidad llegó, según Scorpius, con bastante prisa. Se miró en el espejo ajustándose la corbata y salió de las mazmorras planeando ataques y diversas formas de homicidio. Rose lo esperaba en las escaleras del vestíbulo, ya arreglada.

-Luego que digan que las chicas nos tiramos horas preparándonos. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? – le preguntó.  
-Rose, no me alteres, que suficientemente cabreado estoy ya.  
-Si es que tendrías que haberte dejado de tonterías y pedirle tú mismo a Lily que te acompañara. Siempre esperas que ella corra tras de ti como hacen las demás, y mi prima no es así.  
-¡Que no me alteres Rose!  
-Está bien, está bien… Pero no creas que me vas a utilizar para darle celos a Lily.  
-¿Yo? Por favor Rose, qué poco me conoces. Sabes que yo nunca haría eso.  
-Ya…

Rose se colgó del brazo del chico y ambos entraron al Gran Comedor. Tenía un aspecto espectacular, eso era innegable. Scorpius pudo ver a lo lejos a Albus y a Mary bailando animadamente. Tardó en encontrar a su objetivo, pero finalmente los atisbó junto a las mesas en las que se encontraban las bebidas.

-Tengo sed, ¿tú no? – intervino el rubio.  
-Lo cierto es que no. – respondió Rose.  
-Lo sabía, cómo para no tener sed con el calor que hace aquí. Enseguida te traigo algo.

Scorpius soltó el brazo de Rose y la chica puso los ojos en blanco temiendo lo peor. Cuanto más lejos se encontrara de los espectáculos que iba a dar Scorpius, mucho mejor. Lily y Vilko se estaban sirviendo ponche mientras hablaban animadamente y al rubio no se le ocurrió otra cosa que colocarse entre ambos para separarlos e interrumpirlos.

-Hace una buena noche, ¿eh?

Lily lo miró suspirando y, después, tomando aire para tranquilizarse.

-¿Querías algo, Malfoy? – le preguntó la chica.  
-Bueno… - Scorpius la miró y se fijó por primera vez en lo guapa que estaba. Llevaba un vestido corto y negro un tanto ajustado. Peligroso, según el criterio del Slytherin. Su largo cabello pelirrojo lo llevaba recogido en un alto moño, lo que resaltaba su mirada color caramelo y el color de sus mejillas, así como el rojizo de sus labios. Se desajustó un poco la corbata y se aclaró la garganta. Lily se dio cuenta de cómo la contemplaba y se sonrojó aún más. – Venía a por una bebida para mi pareja de baile.  
-¿Quién es? ¿Alguna de las chicas de tu club de fans? – le preguntó Lily con una mueca divertida.  
-No. Se trata de tu prima, Rose. Creo que podríamos estar construyendo algo más serio. Ya sabes, después de tantos años de amistad, era normal que nos acercáramos un poco más.

Lily miró a Rose a lo lejos y luego a Scorpius. La sonrisa se le había borrado de la cara, lo que relajó un poco al chico.

-Entonces date prisa y ve, no la dejes sola tanto tiempo.  
-Tienes razón. – Se volvió hacia Yankelevich. – Yo de ti tendría cuidado con lo que haces, Yankelevich. El hermano de Lily es un poco protector, ya sabes, Albus Potter. No sé si lo sabrás, pero tiene solo quince años. Quince – recalcó. – Además, si te pasas y la tocas más de lo indebido, bueno…, Albus es un poco vengativo.

Lily había escuchado su comentario atónita mientras observaba la cara del búlgaro, que parecía acobardarse un poco.

-No le escuches Vilko. ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó, dirigiéndose a Scorpius.  
-Pensaba que era mejor prevenirlo. – contestó desafiante.  
-Haznos un favor y lárgate. YA.  
-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí, Yankelevich.

Scorpius se marchó con aire de triunfo mientras Lily le lanzaba miradas de odio.

-Te dije que no me utilizaras para darle celos a mi prima. ¿No me has escuchado? – le preguntó Rose cogiendo el vaso de ponche.  
-Pero si no he hecho nada.  
-No hace falta ser superdotada para saber que tramabas algo Scorpius.  
-De verdad, qué desconfiadas sois siempre las chicas.

La noche transcurrió tranquila. Scorpius no le quitó la vista de encima a Lily en toda la noche. Era la primera vez que sentía celos de otro chico y eso no le agradaba. Quería estar en el lugar de Yankelevich. Ser él el que cogiera a Lily de la cintura o de la mano, el que disfrutara de su compañía, el que hablara con ella y recibiera sus sonrisas. Tenía ganas de estrangularlo, y a ella también, para qué mentir.

Cuando las chicas se encontraban cansadas, se sentaron alrededor de una de las mesas de la cena.

-Así que Scorpius te lo ha pedido – le dijo Lily a Rose.  
-Descuida Lily. Al principio no tenía pensado venir a este estúpido baile. Pero luego Scorpius me pidió que le acompañara. Estuvo dándome la lata durante días y al final le dije que sí. Es mi amigo, ¿qué quieres que haga?  
-Entonces, ¿no te gusta?  
-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Sabes perfectamente que Scorpius no es mi tipo. En realidad todo esto lo está haciendo para darte celos.

Lily dirigió su mirada hacia el chico y lo vio bailando animadamente con chicas de catorce años que habían sido invitadas por otros chicos de séptimo pero que en realidad estaban locas por Scorpius. Bailaba con todas a la vez, y ellas parecían estar alabando a un Dios de la naturaleza. Lily sonrió cuando vio cómo una le intentaba tocar el trasero y Scorpius negaba que no con el dedo mientras sonreía. Qué infantil podía llegar a ser a veces. Entonces apareció entre las chicas aquella niña de once años que le había pedido un autógrafo justo al comenzar el curso escolar. Marien. La niña le tiró de la manga de la túnica y Scorpius le tendió una mano. Marien subió sus pies a los del chico y Scorpius, cogiéndola de las manos, dirigió el baile.

-Es un imbécil. Pero en realidad es adorable – dijo Rose, observando la misma escena.

Lily sentía su corazón desbocado al observarlo bailar con aquella niña. Le parecía una imagen tan tierna que le dieron ganas de salir corriendo a por él y comérselo a besos. Lo que le hizo pensar precisamente en eso. Scorpius llevaba coqueteando con ella tres meses pero no se había atrevido a besarla y eso la incomodaba. Lo había intentado una vez en la biblioteca, pero nunca más. Eso era lo que le hacía preguntarse si de verdad le gustaba a Scorpius o solo era una pequeña broma. Además, las palabras que le había dirigido a Vilko la habían molestado sobremanera. ¿Una "niña" de quince años? ¿Cómo podía decir eso cuando luego a ella se le insinuaba de una manera que Albus no aprobaría? Lo miró de nuevo y vio cómo la pequeña Marien le plantaba un besito en los labios al chico. La chica no perdía el tiempo, eso estaba claro. Scorpius se despidió de ella dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No me digas que te ha molestado eso, Lily – le dijo Mary a punto de soltar una carcajada.  
-Pues claro que no – respondió ella queriendo aparentar indiferencia. Scorpius entonces se dirigió hacia ellas y la chica intentó ponerse en guardia rápidamente.  
-Qué encanto de niña. – dijo.  
-Eres un pervertido. Esa niña solo tiene once años – indicó Lily, perdiendo la compostura.  
-Tranquila Lily, que también tengo para ti.

Lily no le respondió y se alejó tras levantarse de la silla. Scorpius la iba a llamar pero decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. La observó desesperado, se le habían agotado las ideas para llamar su atención.

-Es imposible – murmuró Scorpius sentándose en la silla que acababa de abandonar Lily. – Es imposible hablar con ella.  
-No es imposible – intervino Mary. – Puede que Lily sea una chica difícil y con carácter, pero a ti te ha aguantado suficiente y aun no te ha retirado la palabra. Eso es una señal, ¿no?  
-A decir verdad no sé qué esperarme de Lily. Es como un torbellino, cambia de opinión constantemente. Me sonríe y me sigue el juego y a los cinco minutos me grita y me manda a la mierda.  
-Ten paciencia – dijo Rose.  
-¿Paciencia? Podré pecar de cualquier cosa pero no de impaciente.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron. Scorpius buscó a Lily en el tren y en la estación antes de marcharse pero no la encontró.

Durante las vacaciones, Rose intentó hablar con Lily innumerables veces de la situación de Scorpius pero fue en vano. La chica no quería oír hablar del rubio por nada del mundo después del último día del trimestre.

-Pero, ¿qué esperabas? Fuiste al baile con Yankelevich mientras que a Scorpius le has dicho miles de veces que no cuando te ha pedido salir.  
-Tengo mis razones.

Esa era siempre la respuesta de la pelirroja, pero nunca detallaba cuáles eran esas razones. Una vez terminadas las vacaciones, los alumnos volvieron al castillo y retomaron las clases.

Los primeros días, las chicas acostumbraban a salir después de las clases a los jardines para sentarse a la orilla del lago y disfrutar del sol que había decidido hacer acto de presencia tras unas semanas de lluvia que no cesaba. Scorpius aprovechaba entonces para pasearse con el huevo delante de ella y echarse flores a cada momento por su valentía.

-¡Habrás conseguido el huevo Malfoy – exclamó la chica una tarde -, pero no fuiste el primero en ganarlo!

Desde aquel comentario Scorpius dejó de salir a los jardines.

-Te dije que tuvieras paciencia – le dijo una mañana Rose en clase de Transformaciones mientras Albus hacía una demostración frente a la clase.  
-No puedo tener más paciencia Rose. Lily es preciosa, sí, pero saca lo peor de mí. ¿Desde cuándo voy yo siguiendo las faldas de una chica? Son ellas las que siempre me buscan.  
-Se llama amor, Scorpius.  
-¿Qué?  
-Sé que es un tema desconocido para ti pero es así como se llama.  
-¿Amor? – preguntó Scorpius haciendo una mueca.  
-Claro. Llevas cuatro meses persiguiendo y espiando a Lily. Le has hablado de matrimonio y de hijos. Te has contenido y has ido lento con ella, algo muy raro y desconcertante en ti conociendo tu larga lista de conquistas. Has sentido celos por otro chico. Te has tirado una hora entera observándola mientras desayuna o come, completamente embobado. Tú nunca habías hecho ese tipo de cosas con ninguna chica, y lo sabes. Amor.  
-Pero…  
-Y lo más importante. No se lo has dicho a Albus porque sabes que es eso lo que sientes por ella en realidad y te asusta porque es nuevo para ti, además de que estés acojonado por si te mata cuando se entere.  
-Estoy arriesgando una amistad por una chica de quince años que no hace otra cosa que darme rodeos. – dijo indignado el chico.  
-Lo bueno se hace esperar.

Scorpius no sabía si su amiga tenía razón o no, pero decidió darle la razón. Lo malo es que Lily no le había dirigido la palabra desde el día del baile de Navidad y no solo eso, sino que lo ignoraba por completo. Por eso un día de mediados de febrero tomó una decisión. Se dirigió al aula de Encantamientos y esperó pacientemente en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. A las once en punto la puerta se abrió y los alumnos de quinto comenzaron a salir. Lily lo miró y el chico la cogió del brazo. La arrastró tras él sin mediar palabra mientras la pelirroja se quejaba sin cesar y montaba un espectáculo. Scorpius metió a Lily a un aula vacía y cerró la puerta. Lily, completamente despeinada, lo miró con furia.

-¿No te han enseñado modales? – le preguntó.  
-¿Sabes, Lily? No estoy para tus jueguecitos últimamente. – le respondió. - ¿Te acostaste con Yankelevich?  
-¿¡Qué!?  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo contestarme?  
-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, primero. Y segundo, ¡claro que no me he acostado con él! ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Uff, qué alivio.

Lily negó con la cabeza y se sentó sobre uno de los pupitres. La chica cruzó las piernas mientras Scorpius las observaba maliciosamente.

-Estoy aquí arriba, Malfoy – dijo Lily, señalándose a la cara. – Ya que has decidido secuestrarme, dime, ¿cómo va lo del huevo? Falta una semana para la segunda prueba.  
-¿Por qué fuiste al baile con ese idiota? – le preguntó Scorpius, cambiando de tema completamente.  
-Te he hecho una pregunta.  
-Y yo a ti otra.  
-Sí, pero siempre hablamos de mí. Así que limítate a responder, ¿tanto te cuesta?  
-Fui al baile con Yankelevich porque me lo pidió – dijo.  
-¿Y qué hay de mí? – le preguntó Scorpius sorprendido.  
-¿Perdona?  
-Yo te insinué lo de que fuéramos juntos al baile antes que él.  
-Exacto. Lo insinuaste. Nada más.  
-Esperaba que me dieras un sí.  
-¡Y yo esperaba que no fueras tan cobarde y te atrevieras a pedírmelo antes de que tuviera que ir yo a hacerlo!  
-Lilian, eres una orgullosa. ¿Tanto te costaba pedírmelo? No siempre tiene que dar el chico el primer paso.  
-En este caso sí. Llevas jugando conmigo meses y no te has atrevido a invitarme a un estúpido baile.  
-O sea, que en realidad con quien querías ir era conmigo. – le dijo él con una sonrisa, orgulloso de sí mismo.  
-Eso era antes. Has perdido tu oportunidad.

Suponiendo que Lily iba a hacer lo de siempre, es decir, escapar, Scorpius se interpuso a tiempo entre ella y la puerta y la acorraló contra la pared.

-Te aseguro que me estás volviendo loco, Lily. ¡Ya no sé qué más hacer! – exclamó desesperado.  
-No sabes qué más hacer, ¿eh? ¡Pero sí supiste besar a la niña de primero en menos de cinco minutos! – le gritó Lily. Scorpius la miró boquiabierto durante unos segundos y luego sonrió, conteniendo una carcajada.  
-No me digas que estás celosa de Marien. Tiene once años, pelirroja.  
-Y sin embargo te has atrevido a besarla a ella antes que a mí. ¿Qué pasa, te doy miedo?

Scorpius la miró alzando las cejas como si le estuviera contando una broma.

-Qué ridícula eres, Lils. ¡Si no te he besado es porque no quiero excederme contigo y que me des un puñetazo cuando lo haga! Conociendo tu carácter… - Lily lo miró furiosa. – Parece mentira que a estas alturas no sepas que me muero de ganas de hacerlo. Pero para ello tendríamos que acordar ciertos puntos.  
-¿Cómo cuáles, a ver?  
-Pues el más importante de todos tendría que ver con tu hermano. No sé si lo sabes, pero si te beso posiblemente me corte la cabeza. Y así sí que no podría besarte más.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír. Scorpius se sintió tan bien al ver la sonrisa de su pelirroja, que fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Rose tenía razón al llamar 'amor' a aquello. Cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que el chico la miraba embelesado, borró la sonrisa de su cara.

-Pues no pienses que vas a besarme. Yo no soy como las chicas esas que te siguen a todas partes.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco pero no borró la sonrisa de la cara. No pensaba rendirse tan pronto.

-Tienes razón, eres peor.

Lily le dio un puñetazo en el brazo aunque sabía que no iba a ocasionarle ningún daño. Scorpius rio entre dientes y le aplastó la nariz con su dedo. Entonces le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y salió del aula, dejando a Lily hiperventilando. Scorpius sonreía mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor. Rose lo esperaba en la puerta para ir a comer.

-Rose, me parece que voy a necesitar tu ayuda urgentemente.


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

-¿Podéis explicarme otra vez por qué vamos a hacer esta tontería? – preguntó Lily a Rose y a Mary mientras subían las escaleras de la torre de astronomía vestidas con los trajes de gala que habían llevado al baile de Navidad y emperifolladas a más no poder.  
-Ya te lo he dicho. No tuvimos oportunidad de hacernos ninguna foto en el baile, ¡así que ahora vamos a hacernos miles de fotos! Y además bajo las estrellas.  
-Ajá. Qué estupidez.

Rose miró a Mary por el rabillo del ojo y esta le guiñó un ojo.

-Pasa, Lily – le dijo Mary abriendo la puerta que daba al exterior. Lily resopló y atravesó la puerta.  
-Chicas, hace un frío de cojones.

La puerta se cerró tras Lily y la pelirroja escuchó las risitas de su amiga y su prima tras ella.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? – preguntó.  
-¡Disfruta de la velada! – exclamó Rose.  
-¿Qué…?  
-Hey, Lils.

Lily giró y vio a un Scorpius vestido con traje y una rosa en la mano. La chica cavilaba sobre si se haría mucho daño al tirarse desde la torre o no.

-Necesito salir de aquí – dijo ella, buscando alguna salida.  
-Relájate, Lily, ¿quieres?  
-No, no quiero.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a ella. No sonreía a diferencia de otras veces, al contrario, parecía nervioso. Le tendió la rosa. Lily lo miró sin saber cómo reaccionar y cogió la flor.

-¡Au!  
-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el chico, alarmado.  
-Me he pinchado con una espina idiota. ¿No se las has cortado?  
-Claro que sí, se me habrá olvidado esa.

Lily se apretó el dedo, pero Scorpius agarró su mano con delicadeza y chupó la sangre. Lily lo miró con el semblante inexpresivo.

-¿Me vas a explicar qué hacemos aquí? – le preguntó mientras el chico soltaba su dedo. – Voy a matar a Mary y a Rose.  
-Ellas no tienen la culpa. Todo ha sido idea mía. Ya que no me atreví a pedirte que vinieras al baile conmigo y no pude disfrutar de tu compañía, he pensado que podemos celebrar nuestro propio baile.

El chico la miró esperando su opinión. Lily soltó una carcajada y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Dios mío, ¡qué cursilada! – exclamó.  
-No estás contenta con nada. Qué difícil eres, Lily.

El chico la agarró de la mano y comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta y tranquila.

-¿Preparada? – le preguntó.  
-Esto es una tontería.  
-Lily, eres preciosa, pero te juro que como no cedas de una vez, seré yo mismo quien te tire por la torre.

Scorpius dejó caer sus manos sobre la cintura de Lily y por primera vez se sintió en las nubes. Lily, con los colores reluciendo sobre sus mejillas, rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos. El rubio la miraba directamente a los ojos, y ella intentaba no encontrarse con su mirada, por el contrario.

-Creo que a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo, pero… estoy loco por ti. – le dijo. Lily tragó saliva nerviosa.  
-Y por Alexandra, Rebecca, Claire, Katie, Melissa, Julliet…  
-Lily, te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti como un imbécil.

Lily alzó la mirada y lo miró. Sentía un nudo en el estómago que no la dejaba respirar con tranquilidad.

-Mentiroso – soltó la chica.  
-Te quiero Lily.

Lily intentó zafarse de sus brazos negando con la cabeza pero él no la dejó, sino que la atrajo más hacia sí.

-Te quiero Lily. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.  
-¡Para, Scorpius!  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que parar? ¿Qué tiene de malo que te lo diga? ¿Es porque te da miedo darte cuenta de que lo que siento por ti va en serio y de que también sientes tú algo por mí?  
-Tú no sientes nada por mí, solo es un encaprichamiento. Y yo tampoco por ti.  
-Sabes que eso no es cierto – le dijo él con una sonrisa. Pero Lily no parecía querer cambiar de postura. La sonrisa de Scorpius se borró de pronto. - ¿No, Lils?  
-No voy a ser yo la que acabe con la leyenda Scorpius Malfoy – dijo ella, buscando excusas tontas para no tener que confesarle sus sentimientos y que él cambiara de tema. - ¿Qué pensarían tus fans de mí? Posiblemente me matarían.  
-Yo te protegería. Ambos tenemos que llegar a salvo al matrimonio, por supuesto.  
-Scorpius, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? No me voy a casar contigo. Hazte a la idea.  
-¿Cómo que no? Estoy seguro de que será así.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Era imposible persuadir a Scorpius.

-Creo que debería contarle a Albus lo nuestro – dijo Scorpius mirando hacia el cielo.  
-¿Lo nuestro? – preguntó Lily. - ¡Que tú y yo no tenemos nada!

Scorpius miró a Lily con el ceño fruncido y soltó sus manos. Se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces ya puedes largarte – le dijo, desviando la mirada para observar la oscuridad de la noche. Lily lo miró boquiabierta.  
-De acuerdo.

Lily se dirigió a la puerta pero Scorpius volvió a cogerla por la cintura impidiéndoselo.

-Ni se te ocurra cruzar esa puerta. – le dijo.  
-Suéltame imbécil.  
-Oye, Lily, no seguirás hablando con el búlgaro, ¿verdad?  
-¿Y a ti qué te importa? – le preguntó Lily, deshaciéndose de sus manos.  
-Eres un poco lenta si aún no sabes por qué me importa.  
-Hablo con él como con cualquier amigo.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada recelosa. Lily se encogió de hombros como si aquello no tuviera que ver con ella.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti – dijo Scorpius.  
-¿Otra? No sé si me agradan tus sorpresas – dijo la chica.  
-Cierra los ojos, ¿quieres?  
-Scorpius, como se te ocurra hacer algo fuera de lugar…  
-Te juro que no – le interrumpió él.

Lily suspiró y cerró los ojos. Scorpius sonrió con malicia.

-Ni se te ocurra abrirlos.  
-Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

Scorpius se acercó a ella lentamente y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Lily abrió los ojos y lo vio a una distancia muy peligrosa y corta.

-Te dije que no abrieras los ojos, tramposa – susurró él con su típica sonrisa torcida.

El chico rodeó la cintura de Lily con un brazo y la acercó a él hasta que sus narices se chocaron. Scorpius miró una última vez a Lily a los ojos mientras la chica le devolvía la mirada. Lily podía leer anhelo en los ojos del chico, como si de verdad se desviviera por ese beso, ¡cómo si lo estuviera esperando más que ella! El tiempo en el que la estuvo mirando se le hizo demasiado largo, y temió que Scorpius se estuviese replanteando si besarla o no. Era ahora o nunca. Iba a agarrarlo de la corbata y besarlo cuando él se le adelantó. Presionó los labios contra los de ella con ganas, y Lily le dio paso separando los suyos y buscando su lengua desesperadamente. La chica se aferró a su cuello con fuerza mientras Scorpius peleaba con su lengua para dirigir aquel beso tan esperado. A Lily le costaba respirar, pero no le importaba. Scorpius parecía disfrutar del sabor de sus labios, pues insistía e insistía cada vez más mordiéndole el labio inferior, algo que siempre había querido hacer cuando la había visto a ella misma mordiéndoselo. Lily chocó con la gramola cuando Scorpius la arrastró hasta la pared pero no pareció importarle a ninguno de ellos. La música cesó y Lily sintió el frío del ladrillo tras la espalda. Agarró a Scorpius de la corbata para que no soltara sus labios aún. Cuánto más tiempo se besaban, más le gustaba. Puede que Lily se hubiera besado con algún chico, pero ninguno de ellos la había besado con tal fuerza como aquella. Scorpius susurró el nombre de la chica y volvió a besarla. Notó cómo las manos del rubio se dirigían a su trasero y luego a sus muslos para alzarle las piernas. Lily rodeó la cintura del chico instantáneamente con ellas mientras deshacía el nudo de la corbata de Scorpius y la arrojaba al suelo. Entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello despeinado mientras él quitaba las horquillas del cabello de Lily dejándolo suelto. Scorpius recorrió con su boca la barbilla de Lily hasta llegar a su cuello. Lily abrió los ojos por primera vez notando el aliento agitado de Scorpius en el cuello y sus labios hinchados. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y no era exactamente por el frío. Se relamió los labios y suspiró. Tenía que detener aquello aunque no quisiera.

-Scorpius. – El chico no se despegó de ella. – Scorpius – repitió.

Scorpius echó la cabeza hacia atrás y alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba completamente despeinado y su mirada parecía fuera de control. Lily pudo notar el calor en sus propias mejillas.

-Para, por favor.  
-No sé si puedo, Lily.  
-Debes hacerlo.

Scorpius tragó saliva y la bajó con cuidado hasta que la soltó cuando la chica puso pies firmes sobre el suelo. Lily se colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas intentando calmarse.

-Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – murmuró Scorpius, respirando agitadamente.  
-Te…tengo que irme. – Lily se bajó un poco el vestido y se recogió el pelo en una cola.  
-Lily… Lo siento. No debería haberlo hecho, pero… no podía aguantar más, de verdad.  
-Olvídalo.  
-Bueno, no. ¿Qué cojones? La verdad es que no lo siento. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Le miró por última vez y cruzó la puerta de la torre. Bajó las escaleras con torpeza tocándose los labios. No podía creer que finalmente hubiera cedido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que estaba todo perdido? Scorpius sabía que Lily sentía algo por él y eso la dejaba en desventaja claramente. Negó con la cabeza. Ya pensaría en todo eso mañana. Ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su aliento recorriéndole la piel, en el sabor de sus labios y en el roce de su cuerpo. Había algo que ya podía confirmarse a sí misma: estaba completamente enamorada de Scorpius.


	10. Chapter 10

X.

Los días transcurrieron lentamente. Aquella semana Lily tenía mucha tarea que hacer pero le resultó imposible concentrarse tras lo ocurrido. Scorpius no la había buscado desde entonces, por lo que supuso que ya había obtenido lo que tanto ansiaba. Sin embargo, Scorpius no se había acercado a ella por dos razones: una, porque decidió darle un poco de espacio a Lily después del beso para que no se agobiara y lo mandara a tomar viento; y dos, porque había estado ocupado intentando descifrar el huevo.

Fue entonces cuando una mañana Lily vio a Scorpius salir del baño de los prefectos en bañador, mojado de pies a cabeza y con el huevo en la mano. El chico la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante como las que salen en los anuncios. Lily se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-¡Espero que estés orgullosa de mí, pelirroja! Puedes jactarte de que tu novio es todo un campeón.

Los alumnos que caminaban por allí se giraron hacia Lily en cuanto oyeron las palabras del Slytherin. Lily se escabulló como pudo pero sabía que resultaría inútil. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso delante de tanta gente? Seguramente aquello se convertiría en un rumor y finalmente lo sabría toda la escuela. Cuando llegara a los oídos de Albus, ya se arrepentiría, eso seguro. Sin embargo, esperaba que sus palabras estuvieran relacionadas a la segunda prueba y que hubiera averiguado el enigma de la segunda prueba. Necesitaba confiar en que todo saldría bien mañana.

-Señorita Potter – McGonagall salió de detrás de la pared y consiguió asustarla.  
-¡Profesora! Le juro que esta vez no he sido yo.  
-Lo sé. Tiene que venir conmigo.  
-Pero… Tengo clases, muchos deberes atrasados y un entrenamiento de Quidditch.  
-Déjese de tonterías Potter. Vamos, acompáñeme.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. La directora le estuvo comentando algo que no alcanzaba a entender mientras el coordinador del torneo terminaba de explicárselo. No comprendía por qué ella tenía que participar en la segunda prueba, así como otros dos compañeros que se encontraban junto a ella en el despacho de la profesora.

Durmió intranquila y la despertaron temprano para llevársela al lago. Lo último que recordaba había sido el hechizo que el profesor de Encantamientos le había lanzado.

La tarde llegó y Scorpius comenzó a prepararse. Se dirigió hacia los tabiques que se encontraban sobre el lago y buscó a Lily entre la multitud, pero no la encontró.

-Mary, ¿dónde está Lily? – le preguntó.  
-No tengo ni idea. Cuando me desperté esta mañana no se encontraba en la sala común.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde se habría metido? ¿Se iba a perder su segunda prueba y posible victoria?

-Malfoy – lo llamó McGonagall. El chico se giró mientras se quitaba las zapatillas. – Confío en que encuentre rápidamente a Potter.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Sí, ya sabe. ¿Viene preparado para la prueba? – le preguntó.  
-Completamente, profesora. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Potter con esto?  
-Bueno, se supone que lo más preciado para usted es lo que se esconde en las profundidades del lago. No sé qué relación mantendrá con la señorita Potter, pero…  
-¿Quiere decir que está ahí abajo? – preguntó el chico, empezando a angustiarse.  
-Así es. Por eso confío en que realice la prueba en el menor tiempo posible. Mucha suerte.

Scorpius miró hacia las aguas tenebrosas del lago. Necesitaba que la prueba comenzara ya, no le gustaba nada que Lily se encontrara en peligro por su culpa. ¿Qué pasaría, además, cuando Albus se enterara de aquello?

La voz de McGonagall anunció el comienzo de la prueba. Scorpius se tiró al agua el primero de todos y comenzó a bucear hasta el fondo. Estuvo nadando durante treinta minutos hasta que vio a los tres prisioneros a lo lejos. Convertido en tiburón de pies a cabeza, mordisqueó las cuerdas que ataban a Lily y la arrastró hasta la superficie. El chico volvió a su estado normal y tiró de Lily hasta los tabiques. El profesor Longbottom los ayudó a subir sobre la tablilla de madera mientras McGonagall les tendía dos toallas. Lily abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser.

-¡Tan solo cuarenta minutos, señor Malfoy, estupendo! – exclamó McGonagall.  
-Gracias, profesora.

Lily se incorporó mientras Scorpius le colocaba sobre los hombros las dos toallas.

-Le traeré otra más, señor Malfoy – dijo McGonagall, retirándose con Longbottom.  
-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Scorpius a Lily una vez que le dejaron solos. Lily asintió con la cabeza, estaba helada y su pelo chorreaba agua.  
-Estoy bien, tranquilo.  
-No tenía ni idea de que serías una de los rehenes, te lo aseguro.  
-Yo tampoco lo supe hasta ayer por la tarde.

Lily alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Albus los observaba con desconfianza.

-Supongo que te eligieron a ti porque eras lo más preciado. – murmuró el chico.  
-Albus nos ha estado mirando. ¿Qué le vas a decir? – preguntó Lily temblando.  
-¿Qué quieres tú que le diga?

Lily le miró sin saber qué decir.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó.  
-Hay dos opciones: o le digo que me gustas y que por eso has salido elegida; o que le iban a escoger a él pero finalmente decidieron escogerte a ti para que me sintiera más presionado. ¿Qué dices?  
-Prefiero la segunda opción, aunque sea poco creíble – contestó ella.  
-Como quieras, pero que sepas que tarde o temprano tendré que decirle la verdad.  
-Eso que tú piensas como "verdad", no es más que un encaprichamiento momentáneo que no durará siempre. Ya te besé, ¿qué más buscas en mí?  
-Mucho más, pero sonaría un poco fuera de lugar.

Lily negó con la cabeza.


	11. Chapter 11

XI.

-Feliz cumpleaños Scorpius, ¿qué tienes planeado para estas vacaciones? – le preguntó Rose mientras se sentaba junto a él en la biblioteca.  
-Shh. Sabes que los cumpleaños me parecen una chorrada.  
-¿Y qué? Esa es tu opinión, no la mía.  
-Albus me ha invitado a su casa para pasar las vacaciones, pero no sé qué hacer.  
-¿Qué tiene de malo? – le preguntó Rose abriendo su libro de Pociones.  
-Todo. Lily allí, tan cerca todo el tiempo; Albus y James rondando por ahí; sus padres presentes…

Rose soltó una carcajada silenciosa y sacudió la cabeza.

-Scorpius, relájate. Has disimulado durante… ¿cuánto? ¡Medio año! Podrás seguir haciéndolo.  
-No lo entiendes, Rosie. La besé.  
-¿Qué?

Scorpius se acaloró solo de pensarlo. Alzó la mirada y la vio junto con Mary tapándose la boca para aguantar la risa. Seguramente habrían contado algo divertido. Cómo le gustaba verla reír…

-El día de lo de la torre. No pude aguantarme – dijo Scorpius avergonzado.  
-Se supone que ibas a ir poco a poco – le dijo Rose acusándole con la mirada.  
-Ya tengo bastante, no empieces tú también Rose.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de las chicas…

-Ha sido muy gracioso, no te lo puedo negar. – dijo Mary, recuperándose de la risa.  
-La verdad es que sí.  
-Te veo un poco más animada últimamente, ¿qué ocurre?  
-La verdad es que nada. – respondió Lily. – Quizá se deba a que Scorpius no me ha molestado desde el día de la prueba.  
-Ya… Cómo si eso a ti te gustara. ¿Te acuerdas de qué día es hoy?  
-Veintidós de marzo, ¿por qué?  
-Es el cumpleaños de Malfoy, Lily.

Lily frunció el ceño. Era cierto, ¿cómo se le podía haber olvidado si siempre marcaba ese día con un corazón en su calendario? Vale, puede que esto último no lo tendría que haber confesado.

-No me acordaba – murmuró. – Bueno, creo que voy a coger unos cuantos libros para llevármelos a casa estas vacaciones y adelantar un poco de deberes.  
-Estás como una cabra.

Lily se levantó de la mesa y, después de diez minutos, se dirigió hacia la salida de la biblioteca con unos cinco libros enormes sobre los brazos. Scorpius se despidió rápidamente de Rose y la siguió. Se acercó a ella cuando vio que a la chica estaban a punto de caérsele todos los libros al suelo.

-Déjame ayudarte – le dijo, cogiendo los libros y cargándolos él mismo.  
-Ya decía yo que era raro que aún no hubieras aparecido.  
-¿Me echabas de menos? – le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lily lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.  
-¿Tienes algo que decirme? – preguntó Lily, deteniéndose frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
-¿Yo? ¿A ti? – preguntó Scorpius desconcertado. Lily asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Aparte de que estás preciosa y de que…?  
-¿Acaso no es hoy tu cumpleaños? – lo interrumpió.  
-¡Ah! Eso…  
-¿No vas a celebrarlo? – le preguntó Lily.  
-Nunca celebro mi cumpleaños. Aunque si quieres ofrecerme algún regalo interesante siempre me lo puedo replantear…

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, pero después sonrió.

-¿Qué tipo de regalo te gustaría? – preguntó.  
-No sé. Cualquiera que me des siempre y cuando venga de ti – le respondió él.

Lily miró hacia todas las direcciones posibles mordiéndose el labio y, finalmente, se volvió hacia Scorpius de nuevo. Se acercó a él y tomó aire lentamente.

-Debo estar loca – murmuró la chica.  
-¿Qué?  
-Feliz cumpleaños.

Lily se puso de puntillas y rozó los labios del chico con suavidad. Pero, como era normal, Scorpius respondió con brusquedad y descontrol. Lily le concedió un minuto para que tomara el control y se quedara satisfecho, hasta que tuvo que pararlo cuando la Dama Gorda les gritó que se fueran a un motel.

-No te pases – murmuró la chica con una mueca divertida.  
-Perdona. No puedo remediarlo. Si me besas así no siendo nada, ¿cómo serás cuando estemos juntos oficialmente? – preguntó el chico exaltado. Miró a Lily y se dio cuenta de que estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Porque esta vez has sido tú, Lils. Has sido tú quien me ha besado.  
-Solo lo he hecho como regalo de cumpleaños. No te hagas ilusiones.  
-Ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado – le dijo él con una sonrisa satisfecha. – Muchas chicas me han besado pillándome desprevenido durante todo el día, pero sin duda el tuyo ha sido el mejor.

Lily apretó la mandíbula y rechinó los dientes. Le quitó a Scorpius los libros de las manos y, sin dirigirle ni una mirada, entró a la sala común.

-La has cagado chico – le dijo la Dama Gorda a Scorpius.


	12. Chapter 12

XII.

Lily recogió uno de los muchos papelitos que Scorpius le había pasado por debajo de la puerta de su habitación:

_Lils, ¿cuándo se te va a pasar el cabreo? ¿Por qué te pones celosa? ¡Sabes que solo tú eres la dueña de mi corazón! Así como mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos. Bueno, está bien, nuestros._

_PSDTA: ¿Me dejas pasar a tu cuarto? Estoy seguro de que podemos pasárnoslo genial los dos en tu cama. ¡Seguro que con mis tácticas me perdonarías en menos de un segundo! Si decides que no, ¿podría pedirte un favor? ¿Podrías pasearte desnuda por la casa? ¿O al menos con pijama pero cortito? Espero tu respuesta._

Lily arrugó y aplastó el papel entre sus manos y lo tiró a la papelera, a punto de explotar de todas las notas que había recibido del susodicho. Se asomó con cuidado por detrás de la cortina de la ventana de su habitación, la cual daba al jardín, y observó al trío inseparable. Scorpius discutía con Albus, seguramente sobre Quidditch, y Rose leía un libro, para variar. Relajó los hombros y soltó un suspiro. A esas alturas ya sabía que Scorpius nunca la tomaría en serio. Siempre que hablaban soltaba algún disparate o se iba por las ramas. O sacaba a relucir su lado más pervertido, pero nunca conseguía ponerse serio. ¿Qué eran? Se habían besado un par de veces y tonteaban a cada momento cuando estaban solos, pero, aparte de eso, ¿qué existía entre ellos? Solo quedaban dos meses para que se acabara el curso y aún no habían dado ningún paso formal. Además, aparte de las notitas, Scorpius no le había hecho el menor caso a Lily. Al contrario, Albus y él parecían siameses e iban juntos a todos lados. Ni siquiera en el desayuno la había mirado ni una vez. No quería reconocer que estaba celosa de su hermano, pero así era.

Supo que la cena estaba lista cuando su madre la llamó desde el piso de abajo. Lily abrió la puerta y estuvo atenta a lo que ocurría en el comedor. Escuchó cómo Albus, Rose y Scorpius entraban en la casa mientras hablaban y reían y cómo Harry y Ginny les informaban de que aquella noche se irían ellos de "marcha", por lo que no debían esperarlos despiertos.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada, Lils? – preguntó James saliendo de su habitación.  
-Estaba… Enseguida bajo.

James bajó las escaleras y Lily rebuscó en la papelera el último papelito.

-¿Qué haces?

Lily se asustó y se cayeron todos los papeles de la papelera al suelo. Lily miró a Hugo con rabia.

-Gracias por asustarme.  
-No hay de qué. ¿Vamos? Tengo un hambre que me muero.

Lily se guardó la nota en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y bajó las escaleras con Hugo. Entraron al comedor, donde ya estaban todos sentados con los platos servidos. Harry y Ginny se despidieron de los chicos y salieron por la puerta. Lily dejó caer la nota junto a Albus y se sentó en su silla, al lado de Teddy.

-Se te ha caído, Lily – le dijo Albus recogiendo la nota del suelo. Lily esperó y su hermano comenzó a desplegarla. Scorpius, que se había llevado una cucharada de sopa a la boca, se atragantó y comenzó a toser. Se subió sobre la silla y, saltando sobre la mesa, se abalanzó sobre Albus para arrebatarle la nota. Los dos chicos cayeron al suelo mientras algunos de los platos tambaleaban sobre la mesa. Scorpius se levantó con la nota en la mano. Albus se incorporó despeinado. -¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado, Scorpius? – le preguntó aturdido.

Rose le arrebató de la mano la nota e intentó leerla pero fue entonces cuando Teddy se la arrebató y, al ser el más alto, nadie consiguió arrebatársela. Lily se puso colorada de pies a cabeza y Scorpius esperó a punto de darle un ataque. Teddy soltó una carcajada y luego observó a los presentes. Se metió la nota en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Lily, quien desvió la mirada.

-Venga, cenemos de una vez – soltó el chico, sentándose de nuevo.

James y Hugo se miraron confundidos. Scorpius recogió su silla y se sentó, aclarándose la garganta y lanzándole una rápida mirada a Lily, pero ella huyó de sus ojos. Rose le sacó tema de conversación a Albus para distraerle y Teddy seguía riendo entre dientes por lo bajo. Cuando la cena acabó, Lily y Rose comenzaron a fregar los platos mientras que los chicos las ayudaban secándolos después. Lily se sentó en el sofá agotada mientras observaba cómo Albus, Scorpius, Rose y Hugo subían al piso de arriba mientras comentaban un chiste mágico. Teddy se sentó a su lado y carraspeó. Lily lo miró avergonzada.

-Olvídalo, ¿quieres? – le pidió.  
-Mi primo está colado por ti, ¿quién lo iba a decir? – le dijo riendo. Lily comprobó que James terminaba de recoger y limpiar la cocina y no escuchaba.  
-Solamente está encaprichado. – respondió la chica.  
-¿Qué pretendías dejándola caer junto a Albus? – le preguntó con una mueca divertida. Lily lo miró, de nuevo avergonzada.  
-Pensaba que… Pensaba que si lo hacía, Scorpius dejaría de prestarle tanta atención a Albus y me haría más caso a mí. – Lily agachó la mirada.  
-¿Querías que se pelearan? Porque es lo que habría pasado si la llega a leer. Mi primo está como un cencerro, por cierto.  
-No quería que se pelearan. Solo quería que… - Lily se encogió de hombros. – No lo sé.  
-Ha sido muy divertido – admitió.  
-Vaya, ¡gracias! Mejor me voy a la cama. Necesito dormir un poco.  
-Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Lily les dio las buenas noches a los dos chicos y subió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se sentó sobre su cama. Tras unos minutos de inexpresividad, se recostó sobre ella y abrazó a su almohada. Escondió la cara en ella y sintió un nudo en la garganta. No podía creer que tuviera ganas de llorar por algo tan estúpido.

-¿Qué haces ahí, Scorpius? – le preguntó Teddy cuando subió las escaleras y vio al chico con la oreja puesta en la puerta de la habitación de Lily. Scorpius se separó con rapidez e intentó disimular.  
-Nada. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?  
-Son las once de la noche, Scorpius.  
-¿Ah, sí? Vaya, tengo que cambiar de hora mi reloj.

Teddy rio ante el disimulo tan poco trabajado de su primo. Sacó la nota del pantalón y se la cedió.

-A la próxima ten más cuidado.

Scorpius la cogió rápidamente y la escondió en su mano.

-No es lo que parece. – mintió.  
-Por supuesto que no. – dijo Teddy riendo y siguiéndole el juego. – Me voy a dormir. Por cierto, Lily sí está en su habitación.

Scorpius se puso colorado mientras Teddy subía al tercer piso de la casa. Scorpius se armó de valor y abrió la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces. Lily se volvió y lo miró desde la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Vete – le exigió.  
-Ni hablar.

Lily bajó de la cama enfadada. El chico solo llevaba el pantalón largo del pijama, mientras que lucía sus músculos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tenía camisetas o qué?

-Ya sé que estás enfadado, no hace falta que vengas a echarme un sermón – le dijo.  
-¿Enfadado? No, enfadado no Lily, ¡estoy desquiciado! Te juro que no logro comprenderte. ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita que tienes?  
-Vete, Scorpius – le pidió.  
-No me voy a ir hasta que me digas qué ocurre. ¿Por qué has hecho eso en la cena? Si Albus llega a leer esa nota me mata, Lily.  
-Tranquilo, no vas a perder a tu gran amigo Albus por mi culpa.

Lily se dirigió a la ventana cruzada de brazos y, cabreada, observó el cielo. Scorpius frunció el ceño sin entenderla.

-¿Estás enfadada porque estoy con Albus? ¿En serio?  
-Vete a la mierda.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la chica. La abrazó por la cintura desde atrás. Lily intentó oponerse pero era imposible vencer a la fuerza del chico.

-Estás loca, pelirroja. Sabes que si no estoy contigo es porque Albus está aquí. Y no solo él, también tus padres y James. Imagínate lo que me haría James si se enterara. Lo de Albus no sería nada comparado con aquello.  
-Anda, vete. Sigo enfadada contigo y no creo que se me pase nunca.  
-¿Por lo de Rebecca?

Lily no contestó, pero era evidente que era por eso. Scorpius no sabía si sentirse halagado o arrepentido por los celos de la chica.

-¿Sirve de algo que te diga que Rebecca ni me va ni me viene? – le preguntó. Lily se encogió de hombros, ignorándole. - ¡Vamos, Lily! Háblame. Si quieres insúltame, pero no pases de mí.  
-¿Con cuántas chicas te has liado este curso, Malfoy?  
-Genial… - masculló el chico enfadado. – Así que ahora soy Malfoy de nuevo.  
-¿Piensas contestar a mi pregunta?  
-Con ninguna, Lily, con ninguna.  
-¡Oh, vamos! – exclamó la chica soltándose del abrazo de Scorpius y sentándose sobre la cama. – Al menos sé sincero.  
-Joder, Lily, lo estoy siendo. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a confiar en mí? No soportas que te quiera, no soportas que te odie… A ver cuándo te aclaras, pelirroja.  
-¿Me odias? – le preguntó mirándolo estupefacta.  
-Claro que no. Lo he dicho porque quedaba bien en la frase.

Lily negó con la cabeza. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta y se oyó la voz de Albus tras ella preguntándole a Lily si podía pasar. Scorpius y ella se miraron pálidos de pies a cabeza sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Puedo o no, Lily? – le preguntó Albus.  
-¡Espera, estoy cambiándome! ¡Ni se te ocurra abrir esa puerta! – gritó. Se volvió hacia Scorpius. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
-¿Esta tarde casi me delatas y ahora te preocupas? – le preguntó Scorpius ofendido.  
-¡Esto es serio! ¿Dónde te puedes esconder? ¿Debajo de la cama?  
-Ni de coña, ¿y si Albus se agacha y me descubre?  
-¿Y en el armario? – preguntó Lily, abriéndolo de par en par. Estaba lleno de trastos.  
-Albus podría abrirlo. – contestó el rubio.  
-¡Joder! Entonces solo queda una cosa.  
-¿Qué?

Lily miró hacia la ventana abierta y el chico la imitó.

-¿¡Que qué!?  
-Vamos, vamos.  
-¿Pretendes que me mate? – le preguntó mientras Lily lo empujaba hasta la ventana.  
-Solo es un piso, no seas tiquismiquis.  
-Que sepas que me debes una, Lily.  
-No te debo nada. No he sido yo la que te ha invitado a mi habitación.

Scorpius se subió al marco de la ventana y miró a Lily.

-Esto me pone, Lily. Acabamos después lo que hemos empezado, ¿no?  
-Lily, ¿cuánto tardas en ponerte un pijama? – preguntó Albus desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
-Tírate ya, ¿quieres? – le rogó al chico. Scorpius no cedió y tosió, exponiéndole su mejilla.  
-Si quieres que salte, tendrás que hacer algo más que pedírmelo.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y estaba a punto de darle el beso en la mejilla cuando Scorpius torció la cabeza y se lo dio en los labios. La chica lo empujó –con cuidado, por supuesto- y Scorpius cayó sobre la hierba. Entonces Albus abrió la puerta habiendo perdido la paciencia.

-¿Qué haces asomada a la ventana? – le preguntó.  
-Nada – respondió mientras se giraba para mirarlo. - ¿Qué quieres?  
-¿Has visto a Scorpius? Ha desaparecido de la habitación.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Scorpius por aquí y Scorpius por allá. Al final le saldría hasta en la sopa.


	13. Chapter 13

Lectores y lectoras, los dos capítulos correspondientes a esta semana los subiré hoy y el jueves debido a que de viernes a domingo no estaré en casa debido a un viaje a Madrid. También os quería preguntar si queréis que, una vez acabado el fic (al que le quedan muy pocos capítulos), suba la segunda parte que da lugar 2 años después. Os adelanto que para leerlo es esencial haber leído esta primera parte. ¡Vosotros me diréis!

XIII.

Las vacaciones de pascua acabaron y los alumnos del colegio tuvieron que regresar al castillo. Antes de partir y dejar la casa, Scorpius había deleitado a todos con una pieza de piano que él mismo había compuesto a petición de Rose. Lily lo había mirado embelesada mientras el chico tocaba el instrumento, sin poder creer que aquella melodía pudiera expresar tanta ternura.

-¿Te gustó la pieza, Lils? – le preguntó una mañana antes de entrar a clase.  
-No, ¿por qué?  
-¿En serio? Pues la compuse pensando en ti. O sea, que es tu pieza.

Lily se puso colorada como un tomate y no pudo evitar sentirse halagada. No todos los días un chico componía una canción pensando en ti.

-¿Sí? A ver, ¿cuándo la compusiste? – le preguntó mostrando indiferencia.  
-La noche después de la primera prueba. El día que viniste a verme a la cabaña. Ya sabes, cuando me abrazaste casi ahogándome porque te daba miedo perderme.  
-Olvida eso, ¿quieres? Y no le des tanta importancia, es lo que habría hecho cualquier amiga.  
-Lo que tú digas, pero sé que estás mintiéndote a ti misma. Allá tú. Entonces, ¿te ha gustado o no?  
-Sí, idiota, sí.  
-¡Lo sabía! Solo te faltó ponerte a llorar el día que la toqué en el piano. O comerme a besos, según como lo veas.  
-Ignórame. ¿No tienes clases o qué? ¿Dónde están Albus o Rose?  
-Los dejé en el Gran Comedor. A decir verdad, últimamente Albus se pregunta mucho dónde me meto. Creo que es hora de contarle lo nuestro.  
-Ya empezamos…No tenemos nada Scorpius. Que yo recuerde nunca me has pedido salir.  
-¿Estás de broma? ¡Si lo he hecho cientos de veces! – se defendió.  
-No, me has pedido citas, pero nunca me has pedido salir de… salir.  
-Y eso te molesta, ¿no es cierto? – le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.  
-Dos personas no pueden tener nada si no son nada. – le dijo Lily cambiando de tema.  
-Lily, ¿tú me quieres?

Lily se detuvo en seco y Scorpius la imitó mientras la miraba esperando una respuesta. Nunca se lo había preguntado y ella no sabía si admitirlo.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?  
-A estas alturas me gustaría saberlo de una vez por todas – le respondió. – Queda un mes para que acabe el curso y me vaya, ¿sabes?

Claro que lo sabía. No había nada que le doliera más que saber que ese era el último año de Scorpius en el colegio. Sabía por descontado que si no habían llegado a ser nada durante ese curso, mucho menos conseguirían cuando ya no estuviera allí ni se vieran.

-Claro que lo sé – respondió con un tono de tristeza en su voz.  
-Entonces contéstame.  
-Depende.  
-¿De qué?  
-De lo que tú sientas por mí. De lo que sientas de verdad.

Scorpius sonrió con cierta picardía.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, ya lo sabes.  
-Tú no puedes estar enamorado de mí – masculló la pelirroja.  
-Sí que puedo. Todo el mundo sienta la cabeza alguna vez, todo el mundo se enamora de alguien por primera vez en su vida, ¿o me vas a decir que no?  
-¿Por primera vez? – eso la pilló desprevenida.  
-¿Qué creías? – preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Entonces, ¿sí o no?  
-¿Sí o no qué?  
-Que si me quieres o no.

Lily se rascó la nuca y se mordió el labio. Scorpius se pasó una mano por la cara desesperado. Lily era su completa perdición.

-Ya sabes la respuesta – murmuró Lily desviando la mirada y poniéndose roja.  
-¿Cuál de todas? Porque siempre me dices que no.  
-No me hagas decirlo.  
-¿Por qué? – le preguntó.  
-¿Por qué? – repitió. – Porque cuando lo haga no habrá vuelta atrás. Porque si lo digo en voz alta seré vulnerable y estaré expuesta al sufrimiento y al dolor por tu culpa. Si lo digo entraremos en una espiral que no me gusta. Serás capaz de hacerme más daño del que ahora me puedas llegar a hacer, porque no solo te lo habré dicho a ti, sino que me lo habré reconocido a mí misma y haberlo admitido conllevaría a consecuencias horribles para mí, como las que ya te he dicho. Tú no eres tan débil como yo.  
-Yo no te voy a hacer daño, Lily.  
-Eso lo dice todo el mundo. Y al final alguien siempre acaba saliendo herido. Y en este caso sería yo, por supuesto.  
-Te equivocas aunque no quieras admitirlo. Lily, sinceramente, yo… no puedo más. Necesito una respuesta ya. No puedo seguir persiguiéndote a todos lados y esperándote para que al final me des calabazas siempre.

Lily lo miró inexpresiva. Sabía que ese momento, o más bien esa conversación, llegaría en cualquier momento. Sabía que Scorpius le daría un ultimátum debido a todas las veces que ella le había rechazado. En realidad lo entendía porque Scorpius nunca había sido partidario de ese tipo de juegos en un círculo vicioso de nunca acabar. Él era mayor y nunca había sido él el que había ido detrás de una chica insistiéndole todo el tiempo. Pero solo de pensar que Scorpius cesaría en su intento… le daban ganas de gritarle y exigirle que no lo hiciera. No sabía por qué, pero no podía aceptar lo que sentía por él ni decírselo. Se sentía indefensa ante algo tan sumamente grande. Y ella solo tenía quince años para sentir tanto por una persona. El que le dejara de insistir conllevaba a otras muchas cosas. Sabía que si ocurría la "relación" que ambos compartían se convertiría en nada. Scorpius dejaría de hablarle, de perseguirla, de insinuarse frente a ella. Y Lily no sabía si lo podría soportar, pero tampoco podría soportar confesarle sus sentimientos y que dentro de un mes se largara. ¿Qué sentido tenía ya cuando estaba claro que lo suyo nunca podría ser una realidad sólida?

-Tengo clase… - murmuró la chica, dispuesta a marcharse. Scorpius la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.  
-Lily… Si te vas sin darme una respuesta… No habrá vuelta atrás.

Scorpius la miró preocupado, ansioso. La chica le devolvió una mirada triste mientras él entrelazaba los dedos con los suaves y pequeños de ella.

-Por favor, Lily. No lo hagas. – le pidió. Lily se percató de que la gente que caminaba alrededor de ellos los observaba. Las chicas, de todas las casas, cuchicheaban sobre ellos al ver a Scorpius cogiéndola de la mano.  
-No me puedo creer que esté con ella. Tampoco es tan guapa – le dijo una chica de Hufflepuff a otra por lo bajo, pero Lily lo pudo escuchar perfectamente.  
-No están mirando todos. – dijo la chica. – Y además tu club de fans me está insultando sin reparo alguno. ¿Ves? Yo no quiero estar con alguien que siempre está siendo observado y perseguido por su séquito de mujeres y exnovias. No me apetece ser objeto de cotilleos y de burlas, ya que muchos me verían como otra de tus conquistas. No quiero que me conozcan por ser "la nuevo novia de Scorpius Malfoy".  
-Pero, Lily, ¿qué importa lo que piensen los demás? Pensaba que te guiabas más por lo que sentías y ese tipo de cosas.  
-Pues te equivocabas. Uno de los dos tiene que mantener los pies sobre la tierra, y en este caso soy yo. Y más aún cuando dentro de un mes te vayas y dejemos de vernos tan a menudo. Sabes que no funcionaría.

Lily le soltó la mano y se alejó por el pasillo sin mirar atrás mientras contenía las lágrimas en sus ojos. Scorpius la observó mientras se alejaba estupefacto y como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de piedra. Se había acabado.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV.

Era otra de esas tardes en las que Lily se había sentado en su sofá preferido de la sala común, frente a la chimenea. Pasaba las páginas del libro de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras sin leer ningún párrafo mientras suspiraba de vez en cuando.

-Lily, por favor… - le pidió Mary, intentando concentrarse.  
-¿Qué he hecho ahora? – le preguntó sin alzar la mirada del libro.  
-¡Nada, ese es el problema! Puedo notar tu desolación a kilómetros de distancia.  
-No es nada.

Mary la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Has hablado con él? – le preguntó.  
-Ya sabes que no. ¿Tú has sabido algo de él?  
-Lo único que me ha dicho Albus es que está raro, soso y aburrido todo el tiempo. Lily, ¿aún dudas de que Scorpius estuviera enamorado de ti después de todo lo que ha hecho este año?  
-No dudo. Pero aun así no habría funcionado.

Al día siguiente, en los jardines del colegio… Albus estaba practicando un hechizo para los exámenes finales a la orilla del lago mientras Scorpius y Rose descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Quedan solo dos semanas para la última prueba, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó la chica, apoyándose sobre el codo en el suelo.  
-Podría irme mejor – respondió pasándose una mano por la cara cansado.  
-Estoy segura de que saldrá bien. Los resultados en las dos anteriores han sido suficientes y…  
-No es por eso por lo que estoy preocupado, Rose.  
-Entonces, ¿por qué?

Scorpius comprobó que Albus no podía escucharlos y luego miró hacia la puerta del castillo, donde se encontraba Lily acompañada de Mary y Hugo. Rose lo imitó y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora?  
-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que no hablamos desde hace un mes?  
-Vaya. Pero, ¿por qué?  
-Me dio calabazas definitivas.  
-Cambiará de opinión – le animó la chica.  
-Lo dudo, la verdad. Sé que Lily siente algo por mí, no sé qué, pero sé que hay algo. El problema no es lo que sienta en este caso. El problema es que no se atreve a dar el paso por miedo a posibles consecuencias. En fin, que todo es una mierda.

Scorpius observó cómo el chico búlgaro se unía a Lily y a los demás y le entró una oleada de celos que no sabía cómo controlar.

-Sea como sea – continuó Rose -, ahora tienes que concentrarte en la prueba y en los exámenes finales. Eso sí que tendrá consecuencias como no te pongas las pilas.  
-No lo comprendes, Rose. Tu prima me cambia. Cuando veo mi reflejo en sus ojos… no veo el mismo reflejo que vería si me mirara en el espejo. Siento que puedo ser mejor por y para ella. Siento que puedo ser… normal. Por ella. Es como mi medicina, Rose. Veo su rostro todo el tiempo cuando no está presente o cerca de mí, escucho su risa cuando alguien dice algo divertido, ¡y ella incluso no está ahí! Oigo su voz cuando estoy solo.

Rose lo miró boquiabierta mientras el chico le lanzaba una mirada abatido.

-Vaya – repitió. – Te confieso que me has sorprendido.

Scorpius se levantó sin decir ni una palabra y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia donde se encontraba Lily. Mantenía los puños cerrados y las venas de sus brazos y cuello se estaban hinchando peligrosamente. Rose se levantó torpemente y lo siguió.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó, intentando mantener su paso.  
-¡Eh, chicos! ¿A dónde vais? – preguntó Albus desde la orilla del lago frunciendo el ceño.  
-Voy a matarlo – masculló el rubio con la mandíbula apretada. Scorpius se detuvo frente a Lily y los demás. - ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Los cuatro alzaron la mirada. Lily se sintió incómoda de inmediato ante la furia reflejada en los ojos del chico. Hugo y Mary se miraron con el ceño fruncido y Yankelevich hizo lo mismo.

-Apártate un pelín de ella, ¿no?  
-Perdona, no sabía que… ¿Estáis juntos? – preguntó con su típico acento el búlgaro poniéndose de pie y mirando a Lily.  
-Claro que no – intervino la chica mirando con rabia a Scorpius. - ¿De qué vas?  
-¡Venga, ya! Da igual que estemos juntos o no, el caso es que se está aprovechando y ya se está pasando de la raya, ¿no crees? No para de mirarte el escote el muy…

Lily se puso roja de pies a cabeza y se tapó la cara con las manos. Mary contuvo una risa y Hugo negó con la cabeza. Yankelevich lo miró con recelo. Rose no sabía cómo para aquello a tiempo. Como podéis ver, era una escena de lo más tranquila.

-Que yo sepa Lily no es de tu propiedad, ¿no es así? – preguntó el chico de ojos marrones.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Scorpius había cerrado el puño y le había dado en la mandíbula a Vilko con todas sus fuerzas. Lily se llevó las manos a la boca del susto y Rose intentó detener a Scorpius pero fue imposible. El chico búlgaro se puso de pie tambaleándose e intentó darle otro golpe al rubio. Este esquivó el primero, pero no el segundo cuando el puño de Vilko aterrizó en su estómago.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Albus, incorporándose.  
-Detenlo Albus – le pidió Rose preocupada mientras observaba la pelea y luego a Lily gritando para que le hicieran caso alguno de los dos. En vano, por supuesto.  
-¿Por qué? Ese creído se lo merece.  
-Albus – Mary le exigió con la mirada y consiguió rápidamente lo que a otro le habría costado un poco más de tiempo. El moreno cogió a Scorpius por los brazos y, después de un poco de resistencia, consiguió separar a ambos chicos. Se llevó al primero dentro del castillo mientras Lily miraba al rubio con preocupación.  
-Vaya. No todos los días dos tíos se pelean por ti, ¿eh, Lils?

Lily miró con reprobación a su amiga Mary mientras Rose intentaba curarle las heridas a Vilko con un crema que había hecho aparecer.

-Lo siento, Lily – se disculpó Vilko. La chica negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia.  
-Son los dos un par de idiotas – le susurró a Mary.


	15. Chapter 15

XV.

A finales de esa semana Lily ya estaba cansada de las tonterías de Scorpius. No solo se peleaba a cada momento con Albus y Rose, sino que además vigilaba constantemente a Yakelevich (aunque esto le daba un poco de igual porque incluso ella estaba cansada del búlgaro). Y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que el chico había decidido llevar a cabo estrategias para poner celosa a Lily, y de vez en cuando aparecía con alguna chica de su club de fans colgada del brazo mientras la enamorada se dedicaba a dirigirle miradas coquetas al chico para llamar su atención.

Sabía que era algo a lo que se tenía que acostumbrar pero no sabía cómo. Era muy extraño que de la noche a la mañana Scorpius ya no la persiguiera por los pasillos o le propusiera planes indecentes. Echaba de menos tenerlo cerca, sentir el roce de su piel y el de sus labios.

Una mañana, cuando salió de las mazmorras tras una de las últimas clases de Pociones antes de los exámenes finales, se encontró al chico sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra del vestíbulo acompañado de la tal Rebecca. Intentó hacer caso omiso pero resultaba imposible cuando Scorpius, al darse cuenta de su presencia, se había puesto a exagerar con la chica. Lily negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. La verdad es que todo aquello le divertía un poco. Scorpius no sabía disimular y se le notaba a leguas que la chica le importaba un comino y que solo lo hacía para fastidiarla. Por una parte lo conseguía, mientras que por otra la hacía reír. Se alejó subiendo las escaleras mientras Scorpius la seguía con la mirada apenado.

Scorpius ya había terminado los exámenes, una semana antes de que comenzara la última semana del curso y diera lugar la tercera y última prueba del torneo. Sin embargo, Lily no acabaría hasta el día antes de la prueba, por lo que no hacía otra cosa que estudiar y estudiar. El chico se asomó una tarde por la puerta de la biblioteca y la vio en una de las mesas más alejadas de la sala. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño muy mal hecho, con un palo que lo sujetaba, mientras que algunos mechones caían junto a su rostro. Entró a la biblioteca con las manos en los bolsillos y disimulando que no la había visto. Se paró justo en la estantería que se encontraba frente a la mesa de la pelirroja. Comenzó a coger libros y a leer los títulos escritos en las portadas. Estuvo repitiendo lo mismo durante quince o veinte minutos cuando Lily alzó la mirada y lo observó. Sabía que llevaba ahí tiempo, ya que había sentido su presencia y lo había escuchado saludar a un compañero de su casa, pero no entendía qué se proponía. Al chico se le cayó el libro de las manos y retumbó contra el suelo con estrépito. La señora Pince le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira, y Scorpius sonrió inocentemente cuando recogió el libro y lo volvió a colocar en su sitio.

-Potter, no te había visto – le dijo Scorpius, sentándose a su lado.  
-Ahora mismo estoy ocupada – dijo ella armándose de paciencia.  
-Lo sé, pero como hacía tiempo que no hablábamos… Ya sabes, siempre podemos seguir hablando y discutiendo como amigos, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?  
-No sé si es buena idea.  
-¿Por qué? Si lo que te preocupa es que te moleste con mis "tonterías", no tienes por qué. Ya me quedó muy claro que no te intereso y que soy una pérdida de tiempo.

Lily lo miró. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan enfadado. Al parecer seguía resentido por aquello.

-No me refería a eso – se defendió la chica. – Lo digo porque tengo exámenes y si empiezo a hablar contigo sé que nuestra conversación no acabará hasta las tantas y que al final no habré estudiado nada.  
-Deja de estudiar, no puede ser bueno. Además, vas a aprobarlo todo con buena nota. ¿Qué más quieres?

_Distraerme con lo que sea y no pensar en ti_. Esa fue la respuesta que le habría gustado darle, pero sabía que era mejor no abrir la herida de nuevo.

-Está bien… - aceptó la pelirroja, cerrando el libro y cruzándose de brazos. – Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?  
-¿Estás saliendo con él?

Lily se quedó callada. Raro era que Scorpius no hubiera sacado a relucir ese tema.

-Ya te dije en su momento que no. No te tendría ni que responder después de lo que hiciste – le recriminó.  
-¡Y una mierda! Te estaba mirando el escote – aludió.  
-Todos los hombres lo hacen. Porque sois todos unos cerdos, claro.  
-Cada vez que yo intentaba mirarte el escote me insultabas y pegabas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Él sí puede hacerlo sin recibir ningún tortazo y yo no?

Lily parpadeó varias veces, tragó saliva y se rascó la nuca. Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa porque Scorpius volvía a lo mismo de siempre y eso la inquietaba. Se suponía que ya habían llegado a un acuerdo.

-Eres un cerdo.  
-Puff, no sabes cómo echaba de menos que me hablaras así. Insultarme es mejor que nada. ¿Sabes? Solo para que veas que soy más educado que ese idiota, te confieso que ahora mismo te estoy mirando el escote. Al menos yo soy honesto.

Lily se abrochó el botón de la camisa rápidamente notando cómo su cara ardía y desviando la mirada. Scorpius pegó su silla más a la de ella.

-Si te dijera lo que estoy pensando en este preciso momento… me dirías mucho más que "cerdo".  
-Sí, seguramente – murmuró la chica, empezando a acalorarse.  
-Sabes perfectamente que podría comerte a besos aquí y ahora. Incluso podría echar a todo el mundo de la biblioteca, subirte a la mesa y quitarte la ropa. Acariciaría cada rincón de tu piel y de tu cuerpo. Me vuelvo loco solo de pensarlo.

Lily se aclaró la garganta y sintió cómo empezaba a sudar. Esto ya estaba pasando de blanco a negro. ¿Qué se proponía soltando ese tipo de comentarios? Tenía ganas de matarlo.

-Y sí, luego te haría el amor. Porque es lo que hacen las personas que se quieren. ¿Dije que echaría a todo el mundo de la biblioteca? Bueno, podríamos hacer una excepción con Pince. Quizá le venga bien observar y aprender un poco, la pobre mujer necesita un calentón y animarse.  
-Malfoy, te juro que como no te calles…

Pero Scorpius no se calló, sino que siguió hablando y soltando su monólogo mientras acercaba su boca al oído de la chica.

-Exacto Lily, te haría el amor toda la noche. Absolutamente toda. Porque necesitaría una buena dosis de ti después de tanto tiempo sin hablarte, sin tocarte… - el chico mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Lily sintió que moría en aquel momento. Le dieron ganas de petrificar a todo el mundo o de echarles de la biblioteca como Scorpius había sugerido y dejarse llevar. Scorpius comenzó a besar su cuello silenciosamente.  
-Para – le pidió la chica.  
-No… - murmuró Scorpius entre besos.  
-Por favor.

Scorpius cesó de darle besos pero alzó la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos. Lily podía notar cómo ardía la piel del chico ante el tacto de su mano, así como el deseo reflejado en su mirada.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me lo haces a mí? – le preguntó Lily intentando mantener el control.  
-Te lo estás haciendo tú sola. – le respondió. – Hay cosas que ni se compran ni se venden Lily, como lo que tú me haces sentir. ¿Sabes lo que es sentir un nudo en el estómago cada vez que te veo? ¿Sabes lo que es que me den ganas todo el tiempo de ir a buscarte, de cuidarte y protegerte? ¿De mandar a la mierda a todos e ir a por ti? ¿De besarte y desnudarte? Porque eres preciosa, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te quiero como nunca pensé que podía querer a alguien. Y si tú dejaras atrás los miedos podríamos querernos como nunca se ha querido nadie.

A Lily le entraron ganas de llorar. Escuchar todo aquello de la boca de Scorpius era peor que escucharlo desde su propio pensamiento.

-¿Acaso todo esto se te ha olvidado y no te importa? – le preguntó.  
-Sabes que no. Cuando te miro y pienso que no estamos juntos me duele, ¿o qué te crees, idiota, que tú lo estás pasando peor que yo?  
-Entonces, mírame y dime que me quieres.  
-No puedo hacer eso.  
-¿Pero por qué?  
-¡Porque no! Porque paso de ser otra más en tu cama, paso de que me digas las mismas cosas que les dices a todas.  
-Pero, ¿cuándo te va a entrar en la cabeza que nunca le he dicho a nadie lo que te he dicho a ti? Lo peor de todo es cuando pensemos en los besos que no nos vamos a dar, en las cosas que no nos vamos a decir. Qué tontería, ¿no? ¿Cómo se puede echar de menos algo que nunca ha ocurrido?

Lily suspiró y se levantó de la silla. Scorpius la imitó rápidamente e impidió que se fuera.

-Te quiero, Lily.  
-Deja de decirlo.  
-El miércoles es la prueba final. No sé cómo será pero de una cosa estoy seguro: de que será peligroso sea lo que sea. Ya sabes que todos los profesores lo dicen, hay un cierto porcentaje de peligro mortal. – Lily lo miró preocupada. Scorpius continuó. - ¿No tienes nada que decirme? No sé, ¿unas últimas palabras por si acaso?

Lily se mordió el labio. Más que decirle unas palabras tenía ganas de abrazarlo y de darle un último beso, pero no sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Ten cuidado. Y suerte.


	16. Chapter 16

XVI.

Y así fue. El día de la prueba llegó antes de que pudieran darse cuenta. Lily no había podido dormir en toda la noche, como en la víspera del anunciamiento de los participantes del torneo. La chica parpadeó cuando los primeros rayos de sol cruzaron el cristal de la ventana. Estuvo quieta mirando fijamente al techo durante un buen rato que se convirtió en horas. Se levantó y zarandeó a Mary, dándole en el brazo.

-¿Qué…?  
-Mary, no he podido dormir en toda la noche. No puedo más.  
-¿Qué te pasa ahora? – preguntó la morena poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza.  
-¿Y si le pasara algo? No sé cómo podría…  
-No le pasará nada, Lily. Malfoy sabe arreglárselas, ya lo ha demostrado en las anteriores pruebas. Ahora acuéstate y duerme un poco antes del desayuno.

Pero Lily sabía que no podía dormir y menos ahora que ya se había levantado de la cama. La chica metió los pies en las zapatillas y salió de la sala común sin cambiarse. Todo el mundo seguía durmiendo excepto algunos profesores que habían ido a desayunar al Gran Comedor más temprano, según pudo comprobar cuando se asomó por la puerta, y algunos alumnos de séptimo. Bajó a las mazmorras y anduvo un buen rato preguntándose dónde estaría la sala común de las serpientes. Se abrazó a sí misma a causa del frío. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido cambiarse?

Lily se sobresaltó cuando contempló cómo un cuadro de la pared se abría y Scorpius salía del mismo bostezando y estirando los brazos. Se quedó paralizado cuando se percató de que Lily se encontraba frente a él con un pijama extremadamente corto. Se trataba de un camisón blanco que le llegaba por debajo de trasero, sin sobrepasar las rodillas. Los tirantes que lo sujetaban en sus delicados hombros eran finos y la tela era de seda.

-¿Es Navidad y no me he enterado? – preguntó Scorpius, mirando a Lily mientras se humedecía los labios con la lengua.  
-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?  
-Tengo que desayunar antes que los demás a petición del comité del torneo. Nos han reunido a mí y al resto para hablarnos sobre unas cosas antes de que la prueba empiece después de comer. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?  
-No he podido dormir en toda la noche. Si te pasa algo…  
-Eh, eh, eh – Scorpius se acercó a ella y la cogió de las manos. – No me va a pasar nada. Bueno, lo único que me puede pasar es que me dé un infarto con ese pijama o vestido que llevas puesto. Estás poniendo en peligro mi estabilidad, Lily.  
-Perdóname.  
-¿Perdonarte? ¡Qué va! Me haces un favor dándome esta alegría a estas horas de la mañana. No todos los días aparece así la chica que te mola. ¿Puedo comprobarlo? – Scorpius acarició la tela del camisón. – Vaya, sí, muy buena tela.

Lily sonrió tímidamente.

-No te pedía perdón por esto, pedazo de idiota. Lo hacía por todo.  
-No tienes que pedirme perdón, Lily. Ha sido tu decisión. Una decisión horrible, si me permites decirlo. Pero no todo se consigue en esta vida, ¿no? No puedo vencer a un dragón y rescatarte de las profundidades de un lago y que tú también me concedas el deseo de estar contigo. No sería la realidad, estaría en el cielo, posiblemente.

Lily lo miró a los ojos intensamente, tanto que Scorpius no supo qué más decir y se quedó completamente callado. Se acercó a él lentamente mordiéndose el labio, como de costumbre y posó la mano en su nuca. Con la otra mano cogió las del chico una a una y las colocó sobre su cintura.

-O puede que ya esté en él…– murmuró Scorpius, hipnotizado por la belleza de su chica.  
-Si te pido un favor, ¿lo harás?  
-Claro. La duda ofende.  
-En realidad son dos. Primero: más te vale ganar o al menos salir ileso de la prueba de esta tarde, porque si no, seré yo misma quien te mate. ¿Entendido?  
-Muy lógico todo, y tú como siempre tan dócil y tranquila. ¿Y el segundo?  
-Que me beses.

Scorpius la miró estupefacto. Lily seguía mirándolo seria e intensamente, por lo que supuso que no se trataba de una broma.

-¿Me has pedido que te bese o me lo he imaginado yo solito? – le preguntó.  
-No me hagas cambiar de opinión.

Scorpius no se lo pensó más de dos veces y mordió sus labios con fiereza. La acercó a él lo máximo posible y pudo comprobar que ese pijama era un regalo de dioses. Sus manos se resbalaban por todo su cuerpo y ella no ponía resistencia a ello. En realidad, Lily clavó sus uñas en la espalda del chico y atacó sus labios con más fuerza incluso que él. Scorpius tuvo que ingeniárselas para respirar a la misma vez que la besaba. Sin verlo, Lily había pegado un brinco y había escalado apoyando los pies en las piernas de Scorpius hasta que consiguió rodear la cintura del chico con las suyas. Scorpius no sabía dónde colocar las manos para que Lily no pensara que se estaba aprovechando, pero no tuvo más remedio que apoyarlas sobre su trasero por debajo del pijama, tocando su ropa interior. Lily abrió los ojos mientras el chico la apoyaba sobre la pared y comenzaba a recorrer la clavícula con sus besos.

-Dentro de cinco minutos comenzará a salir todo el mundo de las salas comunes para ir a desayunar – murmuró Lily casi sin voz.  
-Creo que nos podría sobrar tiempo – dijo Scorpius bajándole los tirantes del vestido y contemplando el sujetador negro de la chica y su escote. – Madre mía Lily, me va a dar algo solo de pensar que tengo que parar y aguantarme.

El chico la miró con cara de corderito degollado. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y Scorpius soltó un suspiro demasiado largo. La bajó con cuidado y le subió los tirantes del pijama mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-A la próxima agradecería que te pusieras a tiro cuando hubiera una cama cerca. Ya sabes, para no tener que parar a la mitad. No sé si podré ser capaz de hacerlo.  
-Has sido capaz porque tanto como tú como yo sabemos que este no es sitio para eso.  
-Tienes razón. La primera vez tiene que ser especial, al menos eso dicen.  
-Pero si tú ya te has acostado con chicas.  
-Sí, pero lo hacía sin amor. Esta va a ser la primera vez que lo haga con alguien del que estoy enamorado.

Lily lo miró con ternura. Le acarició la mejilla y le dio un corto y rápido beso en los labios.

-Te quiero, Scorpius.

Scorpius la miró, ahora sí que más paralizado que nunca. Esas dos palabras le sonaron a gloria. La cogió de la cabeza y comenzó a besarla incontroladamente. Lily reía mientras el chico la besaba por toda la cara. Tras unos segundos, dejó caer su frente junto a la de ella y cerró los ojos.

-Te juro que son las dos palabras más preciosas del mundo. – murmuró. – No sabes cuánto tiempo… No sabes lo que he esperado… Por fin.  
-Más te vale que merezca la pena – le dijo la chica. – Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Tienes que estar preparado para la prueba. Además tienes que prometer que vas a volver sano y salvo.  
-Te lo prometo, pelirroja. Ya sabes que soy un tío hecho y derecho, duro como la piedra y valiente como yo mismo.

Scorpius sonreía de oreja a oreja. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tendremos que decírselo a Albus. Y a nuestros padres – dijo Lily.  
-Descuida, ya nos ocuparemos de eso. Primero tenemos que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, Lils. Y además, debemos procrear enseguida. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar y debemos dejar poblado este mundo. Aparte tendremos que casarnos y todo eso, claro.  
-Sí, sí. Tú ocúpate de salvar tu pellejo y ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.  
-Como quieras, pero mientras tanto haré una lista con posibles nombres para nuestros hijos. Debemos tener una gran variedad de opciones.  
-Tenemos toda la vida para hacer eso.  
-Tienes razón.

Scorpius volvió a besarla intensamente y Lily tuvo que separarlo de ella empujándolo y riendo.

-Te quiero, Lily.  
-Yo también. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?  
-De acuerdo. Pero ten muy claro que ahora nunca te dejaré escapar.

Lily sonrió y se alejó por el pasillo demasiado contenta para ocultar su felicidad. En ese momento Albus salió por detrás del cuadro de la pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí parado? ¿Y a dónde va mi hermana? – le preguntó Albus atisbando a su hermana a lo lejos del pasillo.  
-Pues…  
-¿Cuándo le vas a pedir salir, por cierto? Después de un año entero babeando por ella, yo creo que ya va siendo hora, ¿no?

Scorpius se quedó boquiabierto mientras Albus continuaba caminando.

-Aunque posiblemente James decida matarte cuando se entere…

Scorpius se preguntó si todo lo acontecido aquella mañana era producto de su imaginación o no. Se pellizcó y le dolió, como era de esperar.

-Vaya, si llego a saber que Albus se lo iba a tomar tan bien, le habría tirado los tejos a Lily hace años.

FIN.


End file.
